Radioactive
by TracyCook
Summary: Finn Collins is an eighteen year old boy who just graduated high school. In the middle of playing a game of Resident Evil with his best friend Monty, his friend starts screaming for help. He quickly starts to realized that the world is being overtaken by zombies. Along the way he meets Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper. Flarke and Rellamy romance!
1. This Is It, The Apocalypse

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**This Is It, The Apocalypse **

_**'I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust, **__**I Wipe My Brow And I Sweat My Rust,**_

_**I'm Breathing In The Chemicals.'**_

He had his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail so that he could see the screen. He was wearing a headset so that he could talk to his friends, and his brow eyes were wide and intensely focused on what was happening on the television.

Finn Collins was eighteen years old. He had just graduated high school, and honestly he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't have a strong desire to have money or a well-paying job. He was more interested in the concept of making the world a better place. Everyday he watched as people were destroying it while putting up a facade of saving it by changing their diet or using solar power, but no one was actually trying to change anything.

They were still waging wars. There were still starving children and homeless people. The rich ran the world and the poor were left to die.

No one actually cared about anyone but themselves.

He hated it.

He also knew that he couldn't really do anything about it. He was an eighteen year old kid. No one was going to listen to his ideas or take him seriously. He didn't have money to throw at the problems. All he had was his video games to escape into. He loved video games. He loved delving into another world and forgetting about the world he currently lived in.

Right now he was playing Resident Evil with his best friend.

At least he had been. His friend's character was no longer moving.

Finn moved the joystick and furrowed his brow as he walked up to his best friend's character, aiming his gun directly at the back of his head. "What the hell, Monty?" He spoke into the headset. "Did you leave for another bathroom break?! You better get your ass back here, we're about to face the boss!"

There was only silence on the other end of his headset.

"Seriously, if you don't come back right now I'm killing your character and taking on the boss alone!"

Silence.

He aimed the gun at Monty's character and he pulled the trigger. The game wouldn't let them continue on unless the other character was present, so when one of them disappeared they would often times kill them off and keep playing. He would find a save point and revive him when he got back from the bathroom.

Finn pushed the joystick, telling his character to run into the main room where the boss was. It was a giant two-headed zombie carrying an ax. The music on the game got louder as a cut scene started. The zombie was shredding a young woman's stomach with it's teeth and she was screaming out in agony.

_'Wait.' _He knit his brows together and focused. _'Those screams aren't coming from the game... What the fuck. That sounds like...MONTY!?'_

He pressed the pause button.

"Ahhh! Finn!" He could hear Monty's terrified screams on the other end of the headset. His eyes immediately filled with concern as he stood to his feet and set down the controller. "There's something here! It-It doesn't look human! Help!"

When he heard his best friend say that there was something at his house that didn't look human he started to wonder if he was pulling an elaborate prank on him. He was probably fine. But, as static blared loudly into his ears and the connection was broken Finn could feel his heart racing in his chest. He had heard the genuine fear in Monty's voice and even if it was a joke, he couldn't exactly risk his life.

Reaching up, he took off the headset and threw it onto the couch. Grabbing the baseball bat beside his bed.

If there was something attacking his friend then he needed to have a weapon to fight back. _'If there isn't, then I need to have a weapon to beat the crap out of Monty.'_

Finn ran up the stairs and headed through the kitchen. His mother was standing at the sink. The water was running and he assumed that she was washing the dishes. "I'm heading over to Monty's." He said.

"Aaaargh!" His mother groaned out, her head snapping to the side and the bones in her neck cracking loudly. He paused mid-step and he stared at her with wide brown eyes, his hair falling out of his ponytail and falling in his face and his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Something was wrong. His mother didn't look like herself. She looked sick. "Agghh." She moaned again, drool falling from her lips and rolling down her chin.

"Mom?" His voice heightened as fear took over.

He had played enough video games and he had an active enough imagination to piece together what was going on. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But, his mother was standing in front of him, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes deadly white.

"Are you and Monty pulling some kinda prank on me?" He asked. It was easier to believe than the alternative. Still, his grip tightened on the bat as he took a step away from his mother.

She turned so that she was facing him and that was when he noticed something on her neck. There was a large chunk of skin bit out of her and blood all over her dress. Finn didn't have the chance to mourn the loss of his mother as she lunged toward him and opened her mouth wide, attempting to sink her teeth into his skin.

He knew how to kill a zombie.

But, he couldn't. He couldn't kill his mother.

_'She's already dead...' _The thought caused Finn's stomach to twist in knots and the urge to vomit to arise. He didn't have anyone else. He had no siblings. His father left them when he was little. His mother was the only family he had left and she was gone. _'And Monty will be soon, shit!' _He forgot that Monty was currently being attacked by something he claimed wasn't human. Now he knew that it was probably a zombie. _'I got to get to him before he's turned into one of these things!' _

He pushed his mother away from him, using the bat as a shield, and then he hurried out the front door.

Monty only lived down the block.

Once outside he started to panic. The dead were dragging their bodies along the street and they all turned to notice him when he walked outside. They were groaning loudly and moving toward him and he didn't know what to do. Finn was against killing people. He didn't believe in violence. But, these people weren't people any longer. He didn't understand what had happened to the world while he was locked away in the basement playing his favorite video game. Had some sort of virus spread? Had he fallen asleep on the couch? Was this all a dream?

He wanted to believe it was all a dream, but it felt so real.

Finn decided not to kill anyone unless he had to. Even if they weren't still alive, they had been alive at some point and there was still a chance that deep down they still had some recollection of who they were. He didn't feel right about it.

So instead, he started to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

Luckily, the undead creatures were slow. They couldn't keep up with him as he jumped over the fences and ran down the alley behind his house. It was the fastest way to get to Monty's with the least risk of running into any zombies.

Finn's ears perked up as he heard someone walking down the alleyway. He quickly moved to hide behind one of the large trashcans, holding his bat tightly against his chest. He didn't want to kill the creatures because they still looked like humans, but deep down he knew if he had to he would. He held his breath and listened closely as the person got closer and closer.

They were now within a few feet of the trashcan and he had no choice.

He had to attack before he was attacked.

He stood to his feet and jumped out from behind the trashcan, wielding the bat and swinging it through the air aiming at the person's head. To kill a zombie you always aimed for the head. At least that was what video games and comic books had taught him.

"Ahh!" The young man screamed, holding his hands up in front of his face.

"Ahh!" Finn screamed back.

He hadn't expected the person to be alive and breathing.

Standing in front of him was a kid that lived across the street from him. His name was Jasper Jordan. He had hung out with him a few times and smoked pot a few years ago, but for the most part they didn't really talk. His hair was long and shaggy. He had on baggy jeans and a jacket, and he was wearing goggles on top of his head. He always wore them.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Jasper exclaimed, lowering his hands when he realized Finn wasn't going to bash his skull in.

"Keep it down." Finn whispered. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Them?" His lips stretched into a smile. "You mean you can see them too?! Thank god! I thought I was having a really bad trip after that acid I took this morning!"

"You seriously need to keep your voice down." He reprimanded again. Jasper was obviously under the influence of drugs and he didn't understand how loud he was being or how dangerous the situation was, but if he kept shouting he was going to draw all of the zombies to them. Finn started to look around for a weapon Jasper could use to protect himself. He spotted a pitchfork leaning against one of the garages in the alleyway and he quickly ran over and grabbed it handing it to the boy with the goggles.

Jasper stared down at the pitchfork with wide horrified eyes. "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"You'll know what to do with it when it happens."

_**'I'm Breaking In, Shaping Up, Then Checking Out On The Prison Bus,**_

_**This Is It, The Apocalypse.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This first chapter is really short, but the other chapters will be longer I promise! The next chapter will introduce Monty, Clarke, and Raven. :) This fic will have both Flarke romance and Rellamy romance and it will switch between main characters! There will be smut in the later chapters so y'all have been warned! ;) I am kind of posting this as a test chapter to see if y'all would be interested in reading more of this! I know that Flarke/Rellamy aren't the most popular ships of the fandom and this is an AU fic so it might not be very popular so I'd love it if y'all would tell me your thoughts and if you want me to continue this!**

**I promise that if people are interested I will post the next chapter ASAP and I will make it longer! :))**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Invasion

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Invasion **

_**'I See The Terror In Your Eyes,**_

_**Been Forced To Fight Just To Survive.'**_

The pen danced along the paper, swirling and leaving behind perfect lines. Whatever her instructor was saying was falling on deaf ears. Clarke was immersed in her latest drawing. The truth was, she had no interest in going to med-school. She didn't want to be a doctor like her mother. She wanted to be an artist.

Reaching up, she tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind her ears and then she continued to sketch. The picture was of her. She was trapped inside of a box with all of her wildest dreams just out of reach. She knew that it was her fault. Her mother would love her no matter what she chose to do with her life. If she told her she wanted to be a starving artist that spread a positive message through her work, her mother would support her. Clarke just didn't have the heart to tell her that.

All her life, her mother had made it clear that she would love it if Clarke followed in her footsteps.

And she just wanted to make her proud.

She could still be an artist on the side, after all.

"Transcription is the process in which..." The instructor paused mid-sentence in her explanation of protein synthesis, and she started to cough loudly, resting her hand against the edge of her desk. Clarke thought nothing of it at first and she just continued drawing.

"Transcription." She tried to explain the process again. Her head was spinning and her legs were wobbly beneath the weight of her body. She felt like she was going to pass out. "Transcription is..." She tripped over her own feet and stumbled to the floor. This caused the blonde to stare up at her instructor with worried blue eyes. Something was wrong.

The other students were all looking around and talking loudly as they frantically tried to figure out what was going on.

Clarke pushed her chair out from the table and she stood up, rushing toward her professor. For as long as she could remember she had this innate need to save people. She blamed her parents for it. Her mother was always blaming herself when she couldn't save a patient and her father was an environmentalist trying to save the world.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Hudson?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the older woman who was now sprawled out on the floor.

"I don't." She coughed. "I don't feel so good."

All of the other students were now standing around the two of them watching with eager and curious eyes. None of them ran to get help. None of them called the police. They just watched the spectacle.

Clarke reached out and she pressed the back of her hand to Mrs. Hudson's forehead to check if she had a fever. Her skin was hot to the touch. "You're burning up!" She turned and stared up at the onlookers with wide worried eyes. "Someone call an ambulance!" Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands were shaking as the woman started to cough louder and louder.

No one moved to call an ambulance. No one cared.

_'What the hell is wrong with people?' _She thought to herself as she stood up and pushed her way through the crowd toward her table. She hastily opened her shoulder bag and she pulled out her cellphone, dialing 911.

"Clarke! This doesn't look so good!" One of the other kids called out to her.

"911, What's your emergency?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Clarke didn't have a chance to respond as she heard the other students screaming and she hurried back through the crowd to see what was going on. Her heart stopped and she forgot how to breathe as she stared at the older woman on the floor. She was coughing loudly and blood was spurting from her mouth all over the ground. Her skin was a sickly pale blue and her eyes were white. If she didn't know any better she would say that she was dead, but she was still moving.

"Everyone back away from her, she could be contagious!" She screamed, completely forgetting about her phone call.

"Mrs. Hudson..." One of the young men in the class started to move toward their professor. He had a disgusted look on his face and he was attempting to be daring to impress his friends. What he wasn't expecting was for Mrs. Hudson to reach out and grab his arm. He screamed as she sunk her teeth into the soft skin of his arm, gnawing on it. "What the fuck! Get off of me!" He cried out in pain, attempting to kick the older woman in the face in order to free himself.

Screams filled the classroom, echoing off of the walls, as the students all ran toward the door.

Clarke was staring at the morbid scene before her with wide terrified eyes and parted lips. She couldn't believe what she just saw. There was blood all over the place and Mrs. Hudson was crawling toward her now that the man had escaped her grasp.

It was something straight out of a horror movie.

The creature's bones were cracking as she crawled toward the blonde. She was groaning out loudly and reaching out to her.

"Ahh!" Clarke screamed and twisted around, running toward the door. She pushed her way through the crowd of students and she escaped out into the hallway. That was when she realized that it wasn't just their instructor. Others had been infected by the same virus. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and she looked around, her chest heaving and her breathing ragged.

At one end of the hallway there were creatures with the same sickly skin and dead eyes. They were reaching out for students as they ran by. At the other end of the hallway there was the corpse of one of her other instructors. His stomach was torn open and the creatures were tearing out his intestines and eating them.

She couldn't move.

She felt like she was having a panic attack.

Clarke was jolted out of her trance when someone ran into her. She turned to look at her as she ran by. The woman was young. She couldn't have been much older than the blonde. She was wearing a long tank top that showed off her toned arms and her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As she met her eyes, she realized that she looked upset.

"How about you watch where you're fucking standing!" She cursed. "It's a zombie apocalypse not the fucking circus!"

_'A zombie apocalypse?' _Clarke thought to herself as the woman darted down the hallway. The thought hadn't crossed her mind. She was too scientific to believe that zombies could be walking around eating people. _'Still. It could be a mutated virus. Like rabies. That would explain why it would be passed from a bite and why people have gone rabid.' _

Either way, she knew one thing. She needed to get out of the school and find her parents.

Hopefully they would know what was going on.

_'Hopefully they are safe.'_

**_'Persecution, No Solution,_**

**_Taste Of Death Sits On Your Breath.'_**

Like most teenagers her age, Raven Reyes had already developed a plan for the zombie apocalypse.

She had watched pretty much every horror movie and she knew that there was no exact science to surviving. There was no safe haven, there was no cure, the only way to survive was to drive a bullet through the brain of every zombie you saw. That was her plan. But, in order to do that, first she needed a gun.

Raven stopped in her tracks as she spotted a beautiful yellow Lamborghini parked in the college parking lot.

_'I could use a sweet ride like that too!' _

Her lips twisted up into a smile as she eagerly approached the car. Even before the zombie apocalypse, she had never been above stealing when she needed something. Though, she had never stolen something quite so expensive. But, she figured that with the impending doom of the human race looming over them, no one would really care about a little grand theft auto.

She didn't even attempt to open the door.

No one in their right mind would leave a car that expensive unlocked in a college parking lot.

Instead, she lent down and picked up a decent sized rock and she smashed it through the window of the car. The alarm started to sound loudly and blare through the parking lot, but no one seemed to notice or care as they all ran for their lives. As suspected, people had a little more to worry about at the moment.

When people looked at Raven they instantly discredited her and wrote her off as a loser that jumped from foster home to foster home.

They didn't take the time to know her. To understand just how intelligent she was. She didn't let anyone see that side of her.

Raven Reyes was a genius. Especially when it came to mechanics. She had spent years of her life reading up on the subject and tinkering with cars.

Reaching into the broken window, she unlocked the door and then lifted it up. "Sweet, leather interior!" She stated excitedly as she climbed into the car and started to hot wire the vehicle. Within a few minutes she had the ignition running and she had turned off the alarm.

She pulled the door shut and then she pressed down on the gas, speeding out of the parking lot. Her dark eyes landed on a zombie crossing the road, it turned and groaned loudly at her and she laughed, slamming the car directly into the undead creature. It's body split in half and it's internal organs splattered across her windshield.

"Gross." Raven scrunched up her face in disgust and turned on the windshield wipers to wipe away the blood and organs.

_'Now I just need to hit the gun shop and get the hell outta town.' _She knew that the best bet was to find a place with very few people. The less people there were, the less chance of running into zombies. She figured she would head to Kansas or Oklahoma. Somewhere in the middle of the country. She reached down and turned up the radio as she headed toward one of the most popular gun shops in the city.

Raven pulled up to the curb in front of _'John Jovino's Gun Shop.' _

The windows that lined the shop had been smashed. There were people inside rummaging through the guns and stealing. Sirens were going off, but there were no police officers in sight. They were all too busy taking care of havoc elsewhere to care about the gun shop.

She hopped out of the car and made her way into the shop, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She knew that in desperate times people would lash out at other people. She didn't need the added trouble. She planned to just steal a few guns that no one else was trying to steal and get the hell out of town.

Her brown eyes landed on a few pistols and some bullets. She destroyed the glass case and pulled the guns and bullets out. Then she spotted a beautiful shotgun.

_'My favorite.' _She smirked.

Raven smashed the glass case and she stole the shotgun and a box of shells and then she headed out of the shop. Opening the door of the Lamborghini she tossed the guns in the back. She kept one of the pistols on her as she climbed into the driver side and she closed the door behind her. Turning up the music she pressed down on the gas and sped down the street toward the highway.

She had no one to say goodbye to. She had no family. It was just her against the world.

_**'We've Reached A Turning Point, We're On The Edge,**_

_**Time To Save Ourselves, Will It End?'**_

Finn lifted his index finger to his lips as he stared at Jasper.

Both of them were kneeling down outside of Monty's house, beneath one of his windows. The plan was to sneak inside and save his best friend, hopefully without facing any zombies.

Jasper didn't really know why he was still following the other man around. Mostly, he was just lost and confused in his drug induced stupor and he didn't want to be alone. Not with the dead walking around trying to eat his brains. Plus, Finn seemed to know what he was talking about.

"On the count of three." Finn said. His long dark hair was now only half up in the ponytail. Most of it had fallen out and was splayed across his face. He had a sheet of sweat on his skin and he was honestly terrified. He didn't want to face the darkness inside of the house, but he couldn't let his best friend suffer alone. If there was a chance that Monty was still alive and breathing then he had to save him.

"One." He breathed out shakily.

His entire body was shaking as he tightened his grip on the baseball bat.

"Two."

"Three."

Finn stood to his feet and pulled himself up into the open window, rolling into his best friend's bedroom. He stood to his feet and glanced anxiously around the room, his brown eyes wide, searching for any sign of his friend or the creature that was trying to kill him. Jasper followed close behind him, jumping into the bedroom through the window. He didn't land on his feet. He stumbled clumsily to the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." The boy with the goggles said. He laughed and pulled himself up, using the pitchfork to balance himself.

"Be quiet."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." Jasper apologized.

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as Finn took a few steps around the room, listening for any sign of his best friend. "Monty." He didn't shout, but he said the name loud enough that the other man would hear him. "Are you in here?"

"Finn, is that you!?" A terrified voice called out from the closet.

"Monty!" Finn ran toward the closet door, reaching out and pulling it open. Sitting on the floor in the closet was Monty. He had his knees pulled up tightly against his chest and he was staring up at them with horror written all over his face. "Thank God you're alive! Did they bite you!?"

"No, they didn't bite me." His voice was shaky as he stood to his feet and walked out of the closet. "I was just taking another bathroom break and then my dad came out of nowhere and tried to sink his teeth into my throat! I thought I fell asleep playing the game or something! I managed to escape him and hide in here."

"Did you...?" His voice trailed off and sorrow filled his eyes. Finn was against war. He was against murder and death. And now everyone that they loved were dying around them. Monty's father was dead. His mother was dead.

"I couldn't do it. It's different from a video game you know?" Monty said. "That's my dad.

His best friend gave his shoulder an understanding and apologetic squeeze.

"Uh, if you didn't kill him then I'm guessing that's him?" Jasper interrupted, his eyes wide as he spotted an older man dragging his legs across the room toward them. He was groaning out loudly and blood was bubbling at his lips. He was Asian just like Monty and he assumed he was the father he was talking about. _'Please be the acid! Please be the acid!'_

Finn turned around just in time to hold up the baseball bat and protect himself from being bitten. He was staring deep into the dead eyes of his best friend's father. This was the man that took him fishing when he was little. This was the man that had basically been his father figure growing up. Monty didn't have a mother and he didn't have a father, in a way they were like brothers in a really messed up family situation.

"Argghhh." The zombie moaned out as he pushed against the baseball bat and attempted to bite Finn.

He was starting to struggle to push him away.

Brown eyes widened and he screamed as the prongs of a pitchfork were forced through the back of Mr. Green's head through his eyes. His blood splattered all over Finn's face and shirt and he quickly backed away with his bat held tightly against his chest. He had just watched a man that was practically his father die before his very eyes. Monty had just watched his father die.

He turned to look at his best friend with sad eyes as he wiped the blood from his face.

Jasper was grinning from ear to ear and he held up the pitchfork victoriously. He was so proud of himself. "Hey Finn." He called out.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"I think I finally figured out what to do with this thing!"

_**'Why Can't You See, We're Facing Extinction,**_

_**Fall To Your Knees And Pray For Redemption.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**

**Oh my gosh, thank you so very much for your positive feedback! I was really worried that no one would be interested in this fic and I am happy to see that there are a few people that are! I really do want to hear from y'all! And please do feel free to tell me what you want to see from the story, whether that be romance or friendship etc. So, how did y'all like this chapter?! Did you like the introduction of Clarke and Raven? Do y'all think that I am keeping people in character? Do you like the Monty Finn bromance? Thoughts on characters? Who's your favorite so far? :))  
**

**I just want to thank you all so much for reading and telling me what y'all think! It means the world to me and it keeps me writing more! The next chapter will be the chapter where Bellamy is introduced and he meets Raven for the first time! Also Clarke will meet up with Finn and the boys! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Y'all are the best!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. Unsolved World

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**Unsolved World**

_**'An Unsolved World, Before Us Lies,**_

_**Our Backs Against The Wall.'**_

_'Ring. Ring. Ring.' _

Clarke's hand was shaking as she anxiously waited for her mother to pick up the phone. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, threatening to break through her rib cage and kill her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She just needed to hear her mother's voice and know that she was alive and well. _'Come on mom... Please, just pick up the phone.' _

She hurried down the street toward her house. She lived too close to drive and her dad was always talking about how they should drive as little as possible to help save the planet.

_"You have reached the phone of Dr. Abigail Griffin. If this is a medical emergency please call my work number. If this is a personal matter, leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible." _Clarke groaned out in frustration when she got her mother's voicemail. She tried to convince herself that her mother was probably just busy at the hospital. There were probably tons of people showing up with strange symptoms of the virus going around.

This thought did little to ease her worries.

If anything it made her more worried.

Her mother was going to be surrounded by people infected by the virus. She was going to be searching for a cure, taking their blood samples, having them cough all over her. Clarke didn't know how the virus was passed, but she knew that there was a high possibility that her mother would be one of the infected. _'Please just let her be home.' _

She turned the corner to her block and she ran toward her house.

The infected were dragging themselves down the street after her, groaning loudly, but they were slow. She easily outran them.

Clarke's chest was heaving and she was gasping for air as she ran up the driveway and climbed her porch. She reached out and tugged the front door open before heading inside. "Mom!" She called. Her father was away in Japan for a business trip. His company was working on a new energy source and they were trying to pitch the idea. She hoped that the virus hadn't reached him.

"Mom, are you here?!" The blonde peaked her head into the kitchen to see if her mother was inside.

She wasn't.

Her heart sunk and her stomach twisted into knots. She was starting to lose hope. "Mom!" She cried out desperately, tears shimmering in her blue eyes as she ran up the stairs to check in her mother's bedroom. The bed was made and there was no sign that her mother had come home from work. She was still at the hospital.

_'Or worse.' _Her mind nagged.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out her phone and started to dial her mother's work number, hoping that if she was at work she would answer for a _"medical emergency." _

The blonde held the phone to her ear as she sat down on her mother's bed. Her scent was surrounding her and it was making her feel nauseous. She was terrified that she was going to lose her. Her mom was her best friend. They woke up every morning and they drank coffee together before work and class. They talked about boys, homework, the future, and everything else that came to mind.

_'Ring. Ring. Ring.' _

_'You have reached Dr. Abigail Griffin. I cannot come to the phone at the moment-'_

Clarke hung up the phone when she heard it go to her mother's voicemail. This was her emergency number. That meant one of two things, either she was too busy because people with the virus were flooding the emergency room, or she was infected.

_'Or worse.' _Her mind nagged again. She was starting to hate the realistic side of her brain.

_**'A Million Questions Have Filled My Head,**_

_**That Won't Be Answered Until I'm Dead.'**_

There was only one thing on his mind.

Octavia.

He had watched the world crumble before him. Everywhere he looked people were being infected by the virus. They were transforming into mindless carnivorous monsters. All it took was one bite. One bite and you were infected. One bite and you became one of them. That was his biggest fear. That he or his little sister would become one of those things.

Walking around aimlessly, with only one thing on their mind. Who they were going to eat next.

He glanced up into the rear-view mirror of the red Aston Martin he had stolen. He had blood splattered across his face, and his eyes were dark with determination. His medium length brown hair was disheveled, and his shirt was torn. Bellamy Blake was a man on a mission. His mission was to get from New York to Texas as fast as possible.

In the divorce, their parents had each been granted custody over one of their children.

They took their children and they ran to opposite ends of the United States, hoping that they would rarely have to see each other.

Bellamy lost one of his closest friends that day. His little sister. Growing up, their parents worked all the time and he was the one left at home to raise her. He was the one that made sure she was staying out of trouble, he was the one that read her stories before she went to bed, he was the one that cooked her supper. He had practically raised Octavia all by himself.

But, when their parents decided to separate, he was forced to leave her behind.

They still saw each other about three times a year, but it was never the same as it used to be.

He knew his mother. She was not capable of protecting herself, let alone his sister. There was no way that he was going to leave it up to her to keep Octavia safe during the zombie apocalypse. He had to get to his sister. Once she was with him, then he would do everything in his power to make sure she got to live as normal a life as possible considering the circumstances.

Bellamy's eyes landed on one of the creatures. It was groaning loudly and dragging itself across the highway.

He had to think of them as animals and not humans. They were not human any longer. They had no emotions. They had no dreams or aspirations. They could not speak or make decisions. All that they could do was eat.

It made it easier to kill them.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he quickly twisted it to the left, swerving the expensive car and running down the zombie.

_'Thud. Thud.' _The car bounced as Bellamy crushed the undead creature beneath the weight of the tires. His lips twisted up into a smirk. He felt no sympathy or compassion. As far as he was concerned, one less zombie was one less zombie he had to deal with later.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a yellow Lamborghini in the distance. Someone else out there was obviously still alive and they were driving down one of the opposing highways. _'I wonder who the hell that is?' _He thought to himself, turning off on one of the nearby exits. His curiosity always seemed to get the best of him. He had to know who it was and where they were going. Maybe they could go together? There was safety in numbers after all.

_'I think I like his car better than mine, damn it!'_

Bellamy sped under one of the bridges and then up onto the highway, cutting the person in the yellow Lamborghini off.

"What the hell?" Raven asked, her brown eyes wide as she watched the other car cut her off. She hadn't seen very many cars on the highway since she left the city and she wasn't expecting someone to race past her. It caused her heart to pound and adrenalin to pump through her veins. For years she had been working on cars and racing them.

_'This could be a nice distraction from the world going to shit.' _She concluded. Her lips curled up into a playful smirk and her eyes danced with mischief as she pressed down hard on the gas in an attempt to pass the red car.

He glanced up into his rear-view mirror and his smile stretched as he realized that the person in the other car was attempting to race him. He pressed down hard on the gas and swerved out in front of the other car, stopping it from passing him. Bellamy Blake was not one to lose at anything. He had only been trying to stop the other car so that they could maybe work together, but now he was going to kick his ass first.

Raven laughed and shook her head at his car when he swerved out in front of her. The sudden movement would have probably caused her to slam on her breaks or swerve off the road if she wasn't a more experienced driver.

Luckily, she was.

She turned the wheel fast and started to move up the other side of the road, once again attempting to pass him.

Again he swerved in front of her.

"Fucking dick." Raven growled angrily.

She yanked the steering wheel to the right and she pressed down on the gas at the same time, so that she could pull up right next to his car this time. She wasn't going to let him cut her off again. She was winning the race.

"Shit." Bellamy said as he noticed that the other man was now driving right next to him.

Raven pressed down harder on the gas and she managed to speed past him. On the way, she rolled down the window closest to his so that he could see that she was a girl and she was kicking his ass, because she was one-hundred percent positive that he was assuming she was a man. She didn't believe in the stereotype of only men being into cars and driving. Every time that she showed up for a race the men would treat her like an object until she kicked their asses and proved herself. It was disgusting.

"See ya later!" She called out to him, offering him a small wave as she drove past him.

Bellamy's eyes widened when he realized that the person that was racing him was a woman. He hadn't been expecting that. His lips curled up into a smirk and he laughed a little as she waved at him and sped past. For some reason it made him feel less terrible about losing. _'Probably because she's hot. Damn! I did not expect that! I definitely have to try and travel with her.' _

He had a thing for chicks that looked like they could kick his ass. And not only did she look like she could kick his ass, she literally just had.

It was such a turn on for him.

Once Raven knew that he had admitted defeat, she started to slow down so that he could catch up with her. Raven Reyes didn't need anyone. She had survived on her own most of her life. She knew how to take care of herself and people usually only served to slow her down and get in the way. But, there was a small part of her that wanted someone along for the ride. There was a small part of her that longed for human contact.

But, she would never admit that to anyone.

_'She's slowing down. Maybe she wants company just as bad as I do.' _

He swerved to the side and started to pull up next to her car so that he could talk to her.

This was the first time that Raven actually took in his appearance. She could see the freckles that painted his cheeks and the playful smile on his lips. He had dark eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was actually very attractive. Just her type. Not that she was looking for anything romantic or physical with him. She didn't want or need a relationship.

"Nice driving!" Bellamy called out to her. "I'm Bellamy."

"Raven." She stated simply.

"You all alone?"

"Yeah." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Me too." He could tell that she wasn't open with people and that she felt the need to push people out. He understood that attitude because he had been exactly the same way all his life. He never let anyone get too close. He never liked to rely on anyone else. He was always the one that took charge and took care of things. But, even if he didn't need anyone, he still liked having someone around. He was sure that deep down she would too.

"Where you headed?" Bellamy asked.

"Kansas."

"I'm heading that way too. I could really use some company, maybe we could go together?" He knit his brows together when he asked the question, his eyes never leaving her. He thought that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. He loved her tough exterior and he was curious about who she was once you broke down her walls. He wondered if anyone had ever stuck around long enough to break them down.

Raven chewed on her cheeks and glanced over at him, catching his eyes with her own. The minute that their eyes connected her heart jumped in her chest and she felt her face heating up. _'Seriously Raven stop thinking like this. You don't like this guy. You don't even know him.'_

"Under one condition." She said.

"What's that?"

"I drive."

Bellamy thought about it for a minute. He really wanted to be the one to drive, but she had beat him at the race and he really did want her company. No one wanted to be alone during the apocalypse. "Okay." He smiled. "I like your car better anyway."

**_'A Sea Of Teardrops Will Drown Our Days,_**

**_We Must Endure Them All.'_**

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked with a wide smile. He was still riding the adrenalin and drug induced high of killing one of the zombies. The drugs coursing through his veins were making him feel invincible and excited. Once they wore off he was sure that he would be scared out of his mind, but right now he felt great. He couldn't wait to take on the world.

Finn picked up a blanket off of Monty's bed so that he could wipe the rest of his father's blood from his face and neck. He knew that Jasper couldn't possibly understand how important the man he just killed was to both of them, but it hurt. He hated that he had lost his mother. He hated that his best friend had lost his father.

He glanced over at Monty and offered him a sympathetic look. He needed to know that it was okay to move on with their plan. He didn't feel right about it.

"He's right." Monty said with a small smile and a nod in Finn's direction. "We need to figure out what to do next. There are going to me more..." His voice trailed off and he stared down at his father's corpse. He couldn't call them monsters or zombies. That was his dad. "I think we should stay here. We have plenty of food to last us for weeks and we can hide out in the basement until all of this passes."

"I don't think this will be passing anytime soon." Finn didn't think hiding was the answer.

At least not hiding here.

They couldn't stay in the city. Eventually the zombies would run out of fresh meat and they would find them. And there would be a lot of them. They needed to get out of New York City and head south. Maybe the virus hadn't spread that far yet. _'That's what they always say in the movies...' _He internally berated the idea, but the truth was, this wasn't a movie. These weren't the typical "zombies." They didn't know if there was a cure or if the virus had spread far. This was reality and they had to have hope. Hope was the only thing that was going to get them through it.

"What do you think we should do?" Monty wondered.

"I think we should find some weapons and get the hell out of New York." Finn told him. "We need to find some place to hide that doesn't have such a high population. The virus is going to spread faster here than it would somewhere south."

"We're gonna need better weapons then this." Jasper chimed in, holding up the blood covered pitchfork. He didn't know how comfortable he would be with killing zombies up close and personal every time. Plus, the blunt weapons would slow them down. They needed guns.

Monty's brown eyes filled with realization as he turned to walk out of the room. Finn and Jasper exchanged confused looks as they followed the young man through the house. "Remember that time we went hunting with my dad?" His voice cracked when he said the word _'dad.' _

"Yeah."

"Well, he loves hunting and he actually has a little collection that I think could be really helpful right about now." He opened the backdoor that led directly into the garage and he flipped on the light.

Finn's eyes widened as he stared at the wall of the garage. It was lined with a wide variety of hunting equipment, including crossbows and guns. Beneath the guns was a whole lot of ammunition. Normally, he was a pacifist. He didn't believe in killing people or animals. He didn't even believe in owning a gun. When Mr. Green had taken them out hunting he had refused to shoot any animals.

But, this was an exception.

The only exception.

He had been thrown into a war that he never wanted to be a part of and he had to fight to survive. He had to fight to keep the people he loved alive at any cost. Even if it meant bending his morals.

Monty and Jasper started to pick up a few of the guns and some of the ammo. Finn was thinking big picture. They needed these guns to last a while. He started to rummage through the garage and he found a large duffel bag. He started to pack as many pistols and as much ammo as possible into the bag and then he picked out his personal weapon. He chose a crossbow. It would be the smartest weapon. He could reuse the bolts as many times as he needed and it wouldn't be as loud as a gun.

"Alright." Finn said. "We will drop you off at your place." He looked over at Jasper. He assumed that he wanted to be with his family during the crisis. He knew that if his family was still around he would want to be with them. _'I guess I kinda am with the last of my family.' _"Then we will head south."

Jasper looked uncertain and sorrow filled his eyes. "What if I don't wanna go home?"

"Don't you want to be with your family?"

"I don't have anyone left to go back to."

That was when Finn realized that Monty and him hadn't been the only ones who lost someone that day. They were three orphans and they were all alone. They needed each other. He reached out and gave Jasper a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder and a small smile, "Okay, then you're coming with us."

_**'Here Lies The Sad Reality,**_

_**Insight That Saw Forbidden Destiny.' **_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Okay! I know I promised that Clarke would meet up with the boys in this chapter, and I am so sorry that she hasn't yet! I am JUST as excited as you all are to have Flarke meet each other! I can promise you this though, it WILL happen in the next chapter and it WILL be amazing and romantic and I hope that y'all will love it! :)) I got so many reviews that I decided to add another chapter super fast for y'all! You guys just encourage me so much and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this fic! It means so much to me! :)) **

**As for the chapter, what are your thoughts? How do you feel about what Clarke is going through? Do you think Abby is okay? Do you think her dad in Japan is okay? Did you like Bellamy's introduction? Did you like the Rellamy meeting? Are you looking forward to seeing more of Raven and Bellamy's interaction? What about the boys? Finn is hopeful, do y'all think there is any hope? **

**I really do hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and all of the support!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. New Tomorrows

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**New Tomorrows**

**_'You're Sailing A Darkened Sea, Not Knowing When You'll Go,_**

**_In Search Of New Tomorrows, Still Pain Is All You Know.'_**

Finn drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his white Mitsubishi Eclipse. He was bobbing his head and tapping his fingers to the melody blaring from the speakers. It was one of his favorite songs and in that moment he was able to escape the tragedy around them. He immersed himself in the music. He recalled the day that his mother bought him tickets to go and see the band. He had been so excited.

His best friend was sitting in the passenger seat, singing along to the lyrics as he always did.

Jasper could feel himself coming down from his high, but he was still feeling the effects of the drugs. He was smiling from ear to ear and his goggles had fallen down so that they were hanging from his neck. He didn't know the song, but he was dancing along to it. The truth was, he was just happy to still be alive.

"Woohoo!" The boy with the goggles shouted as Finn took a sharp turn and nearly slammed into one of the zombies. He was thrown to the other side of the backseat and he slammed into the window, but he didn't mind. He didn't even feel it.

Finn glanced up into the rear-view mirror and his lips curled up into a smile as he watched Jasper bounce back from the turn. He was once again sitting in the middle of the backseat with his hands on their seats and a wide smile on his face as he danced along to the music. There was something contagious about how excited he was. He was almost scared about what would happen once the drugs wore off entirely and the reality of the situation hit him.

The next song started playing and the boy in the backseat lent forward, shouting into the driver's ear, "This is my favorite song! Turn it up!"

Monty watched his best friend visibly cringe when the other man yelled into his ear. He laughed and reached over turning up the radio.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust! I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust! I'm breathing in the chemicals!" Jasper sang loudly. Finn couldn't help but notice the irony of the song. It had been one of his favorites prior to the apocalypse. Now it sort of made him laugh. It was one of those moments where you could either embrace the irony and the pain, or you could run from it. Like when a breakup song comes on right after a girl leaves you. _'This is the apocalypse. Either we are gonna live or we are gonna die trying. Might as well embrace it.'_

The two boys in the front exchanged baffled looks and then they shrugged their shoulders and joined in, singing along with the song, "I'm breaking in! Shaping up! Then checking out on the prison bus!"

Finn smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Jasper who was leaning forward in the seat as they sang the next line, "This is it, the apocalypse!"

As he turned to look back at the road he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, someone. He furrowed his brow and pressed down hard on the break, causing the tires to squeak loudly as he made an abrupt U-turn. Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs as he was tossed across the car and he slammed into the window, hard.

"What'd you do that for, man?" He asked, rubbing his head where he had hit it against the window.

"I thought I saw someone."

"Yeah, they're called zombies." Monty teased with a playful smile. Finn was relieved to see his friend smiling and joking again, though this time he was sure that he was wrong. The person he had witnessed hadn't looked like a zombie. She was walking up straight and she was carrying a crowbar.

"No, I don't think so." He said. "She didn't look like a zombie." He put his foot down on the gas and he sped down the street toward the young girl. He turned onto the street she was walking on and he came to an abrupt stop. She was definitely not a zombie. But, she was in trouble. The girl looked like she was about his age, seventeen or eighteen. She had a crowbar in her hand and long blonde hair. She didn't know it, but their was a zombie sneaking up behind her.

"You're right, she doesn't look like a zombie at all." His best friend concluded.

"She's hot!" Jasper stated excitedly from the backseat as he stared the girl down.

Finn couldn't disagree with him, but he did think that his statement was wildly inappropriate considering that the young woman was about to get shredded to pieces by a zombie. _'Still, he isn't wrong. She is very pretty...' _

"She isn't going to be hot for long once that zombie sinks it's teeth into her." Monty stated in a panic. He turned to the man sitting beside him with worried brown eyes and he said, "Finn, we have to save her." He couldn't save his father, but he could save this innocent young woman and he planned to save her. He planned to save as many people as possible.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at him. "Don't worry, we will."

Finn pressed down on the gas and he drove toward the blonde.

Clarke's blue eyes widened as the white car started to drive down the street toward her. She had just left her house and she was heading toward the hospital to see if her mother was alright, and so far she hadn't seen any living people walking about. She had killed a few of the infected though. Killing wasn't easy for her. She still thought that the people walking around were sick and that there could be a cure out there for them, but when they attempted to bite her and pass on the virus, she had no choice. She had to do what she had to do to survive and find her mother.

She had tried calling her dad to see if he had heard from her, but he hadn't picked up the phone either. With every second that passed she was getting more and more worried about her parents. They would have called her if they were safe. Deep down she knew that.

The car screeched to a halt in front of her and she let out a startled whimper.

Then the doors opened and she realized that there were three boys sitting inside of the car. The boy that was facing her was a young Asian boy that looked to be about her age. "Get in the car!" He called out to her.

No matter the situation, she wasn't getting into a car with three strange men she didn't know.

"I'm not getting in the car with you!" Clarke called to the boys.

"I'm not playing around. Get in the car! There's a zombie behind you!"

_'Zombie?' _She thought the notion of zombies was ridiculous. There was no such thing as a zombie. The people that were attacking people were not dead creatures walking around, they were living people infected by some mutated form of rabies. This was not the apocalypse, it was an outbreak. It needed to be controlled and with time things would return to normal. That was what she had to believe.

Clarke turned around just in time to lift the crowbar and block herself from being bitten by one of the infected. He groaned loudly and tried to extend his neck to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of her arm. "Ahhh!" She screamed. "Get off of me!"

For once, Finn didn't have to think about it.

He didn't care if he was killing someone that had a family and loved ones. He didn't care if he was killing someone that was still alive. He just wanted to protect the beautiful young woman before the zombie bit her and turned her into one of them.

Gripping the loaded crossbow tightly in his hand, he climbed out of the car and ran toward the blonde and the zombie. Finn hastily lifted the crossbow and stared through the sights at the zombie, lining them up with it's head. If he missed he would hurt the woman and that was the last thing he wanted. He took in a breath and let it out, trying to calm his shaking hands. He had very little experience with weapons. _'Please just let me hit the zombie and not her. Please.'_

He pulled down on the trigger and shot the bolt. It pierced the zombie through the back of the head. _'Thank God!' _He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched the zombie's dead body crumble to the ground.

Clarke lowered the crowbar and grateful blue eyes landed on relieved brown. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was a very handsome young man. His long dark hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail. Some long strands hanging down in his front of his eyes. He had dry blood smeared along his neck and he was wearing a charming smile. She couldn't help but swoon a little. He had saved her life. And even if she was a strong woman who fully believed she was capable of protecting herself, sometimes it was nice to have someone save you.

_'Especially someone so handsome... God I love his smile.'_

Finn lowered the crossbow and he moved toward her, looking her over with serious eyes. He was trying to make sure that the creature hadn't scratched or bit her. "He didn't bite you did he?"

"No. He didn't get the chance." Clarke smiled. "Thanks to you."

He could feel the weight of guilt on his shoulders as he stared down at the dead body. It was his first kill and it made him feel like a terrible person. He didn't want to be a part of the war. He didn't want to be forced to kill people. But, in this case, he knew that he had to. He had to protect her. "Which way are you headed?" He asked.

"I was heading to the hospital." She felt her chest tighten painfully as she remembered where she was headed. She needed to see if her mother was alright. "My mom works there and I need to know if she's okay."

Finn understood. If there was any chance that his mother was safe he would be searching endlessly for her. He knew that there would be tons of zombies at the hospital and it would be dangerous to go there, but he felt compelled to help the beautiful young woman out. He saw the desperation shimmering in her eyes and he just wanted to fill them with hope. He just wanted to see her smile. He couldn't really explain it. "We can take you to the hospital."

"I thought we were heading south!?" Jasper called from the car.

"We are!" He called back. "But, we can make a quick stop on the way!"

Clarke's eyes filled with hope and she flashed him a thankful smile. She didn't want to walk all the way to the hospital, not with the infected walking around. "Thank you so much..." Her voice died in her throat when she realized she didn't know the man's name.

"Finn." He smiled.

"I'm Clarke."

"I get that the two of you are having some kind of romantic movie moment, but now really isn't the time!" Monty shouted to his best friend.

"He's right, we should get going." Finn said. He started to turn back to the car.

As he turned, Clarke reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand, giving it a small squeeze. She loved the way that his skin felt against hers. It caused sparks to travel along her arm and her stomach to fill with butterflies. She knew that now wasn't the time to be having feelings for someone, but she couldn't really help it. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and he flashed her that handsome smile. She smiled back and said, "Thank you."

_**'Angry Creator Looks Down, He's Had Enough,**_

_**Hatred Is Rising, Survival Is Growing Tough.'**_

It was strange. Not being in control.

Bellamy wasn't used to it. He was always the one that made the decisions. He was always the one that drove. He was always the one that picked the music in the car. He was always the one that decided which route to take. But, when he was with her, she made all of the decisions and he didn't complain about it. He sort of liked it. _'I sort of like her.' _He thought to himself as he rested his chin against his hand and he stared over at her.

Despite her hair being tied up in a ponytail, it was flying all over the place due to the windows being open. She had her brown eyes fixed intently on the road and she was avoiding all conversation.

She didn't want to talk to him.

She didn't want to let down her guards.

His hair was dancing in the wind as it hit his face. He felt almost relaxed in that moment as he watched her drive. His lips curled up into a smirk as she batted the dark hair out of her eyes. She was visibly growing frustrated with it. Bellamy couldn't help but laugh as it flew back into her eyes and she let out a groan of frustration.

When Raven heard him laughing at her, she turned to glare at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You." He laughed some more as she reached over and slapped him on the arm. "What? I can't help it, you're cute when you're frustrated."

"I would hardly describe myself as cute." She instantly dismissed the words as her face heated up and a blush painted her cheeks. She hated the way that she was reacting to his words. She never reacted this way when guys hit on her. She never cared. _'Not that guys ever call me cute. They call me hot sometimes, but never cute.' _

"Well, that's exactly how I would describe you." Bellamy said.

"Just remember this cute chick kicked your ass a few minutes ago." Raven teased, putting up her tough exterior. She had no plans of letting him sweep her off her feet with a few kind words. She wasn't the kind of girl to give into a guy that easily. She wasn't the kind of girl to give into a guy at all.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" He asked with a raise of his brows.

"Not likely."

Silence filled the car and Bellamy was quickly starting to realize that if he didn't start conversation it wouldn't start at all. The girl sitting beside him had no intention of getting to know him. He wanted so desperately to know her though. It would be a long trip if they didn't talk. "Why you headed to Kansas? Do you have family there or something?"

"No." Her muscles tensed and she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Bellamy's brown eyes filled with heartache as he watched Raven's body tense at the question. He could tell that it was a sensitive subject and he immediately regretted asking the question. Family was the reason he was heading to Texas and he just assumed that she was heading to find someone too. She had to have someone out there who cared about her, right?

"Is that why you are heading to Texas? To find your family?" She changed the subject. She would rather talk about him.

"Yeah, my little sister Octavia is there." Bellamy felt his chest tighten as he thought about his sister. He was so worried about her. He hoped that she was safe. "I need to get there so I can protect her. Our mom is kind of a shitty parent and I just know she won't keep her safe."

Raven laughed a little. She understood what it was like to have a parent that didn't know how to love her and protect her right. Her mother had destroyed her life and then she had died of an overdose, leaving her all alone. Her mother always blamed her drug use on Raven's father. She said that him leaving her alone to take care of a kid was what drove her to do it. "I can understand what that's like. My mom was pretty shitty too."

_'Was?' _He was starting to comprehend why she didn't want to talk about family.

Raven had no family.

She was alone in the world.

_'Maybe she'd wanna come with me to Texas to get Octavia? No. Why would she want to come with me?' _

Bellamy felt a strong urge to reach over and place a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her, but he was scared to. He knew that if he tried to comfort her with physical contact she would probably push him away and get mad at him. She didn't want him to invade her space. She was already letting him in more than she wanted.

Instead, he decided to comfort her with reckless behavior and comic relief.

"You know, there is one way to forget about our shitty parents." He smiled over at her.

Raven was relieved that he was dropping the subject and moving on. She didn't want to talk about the terrible person her mom was. She didn't want to talk about how she was all alone in the world and she had nothing to live for. She turned and caught his brown eyes with hers, she could see the playful glint in them. "And what's that?"

Bellamy wielded his gun and he stuck the top half of his body out of the window of the car. They were moving at seventy miles per hour and he could feel the wind rushing violently against his face as he aimed the gun at one of the zombies on the side of the road. He shot and missed.

He moved back into the car and he smiled over at her. His hair was a mess and his face was bright red from the wind hitting his skin. "Damn it, I missed!"

He had missed on purpose.

He knew winning would cheer her up.

"I won't miss!" Raven announced with a devious grin as she grabbed her pistol. She turned to him and said, "Hold the wheel for me."

With that, she hung her torso out the window of the car and Bellamy's eyes widened as they started to veer off the side of the road. He quickly reached for the wheel and steadied the car. His heart pounding loudly in his chest. Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched Raven aim the gun at one of the zombies, she pulled down on the trigger and she easily pierced it's skull with a bullet.

"Yeah!" She shouted excitedly, holding up her arms victoriously.

Bellamy could only smile at her excitement. He loved seeing her happy and he hoped he would get the opportunity to see her happy more often. He hoped that he would get the opportunity to mend her wounds.

_**'Storm Clouds Keep On Closing In,**_

_**Bright Days Seem So Far From Me.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I want to thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing this fic! There aren't very many people reading it and I absolutely love the encouragement and knowing that some people really are enjoying it. Keeps me adding chapters for y'all! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Did you enjoy the moment with the boys singing Radioactive? Did you like the Flarke moment? Finn's first kill was to protect Clarke. :( Y'all worried about Octavia and Abby? Are y'all excited for Clarke and the boys to meet Bellamy and Raven in later chapters? Did you like the Rellamy moments? I really do want to know your thoughts! Anything you want to see, any flashbacks, friendships, or romantic moments y'all wanna see I will add!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that there aren't too many grammar errors, I've been up all night! :))**

**Y'all are wonderful! **

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. Reality's Lie

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

**Reality's Lie**

**_'First You'll Dream Of Scenes Divine,_**

**_Truths Beyond Reality's Lie.'_**

Hairs stood up along his skin as the cool breeze rushed against his face. He lent his head back against the seat and his grip tightened on the wheel. His lips were curled up into a content smile as he swerved between broken down cars and zombies. He loved driving. It was one of his escapes growing up. Every time that his mother and father would get into a fight, Octavia and him would get into the car, roll the windows down, turn the music up loud, and just drive like they were never coming back.

She loved the thrill of driving fast as much as he did. If not more. Octavia Blake was an adventure seeker. She was always trying to prove everyone wrong. She was always trying to break free and just enjoy life.

Bellamy couldn't blame her.

His parents weren't around for most of their childhood. They were always working. Too busy to show up to a dance recital or a baseball game. But, they still attempted to set the rules. They still attempted to control their children. Octavia chose to rebel against them. Most of the time he thought that she did it for attention. That she was trying to make her parents notice her. Where he had just given up on getting their attention a long time ago.

He cast his dark eyes over at the woman curled up in the passenger seat. Her eyes were closed and she finally looked like she was allowing herself to relax a little. It had taken Raven being so exhausted that she was dozing off at the wheel for her to let him drive.

In that moment all of her guards were down.

She looked so peaceful. She looked so beautiful as the moonlight shown down through the window, dancing along her caramel skin, illuminating all of her features. Bellamy noticed that a few stray hairs had fallen out of her ponytail again and they were flying into her eyes and tickling her nose. Even while she was sleeping she looked completely frustrated by the bothersome hairs.

His smile widened and he laughed a little as she swatted the hair away violently in her sleep.

Still keeping one eye on the road, he reached out his free hand and he delicately swiped the dark hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Raven looked satisfied when the invading hair was finally out of her face. She was deep in sleep and she had no idea that he was the one that had moved it, but it still made his heart swell.

Bellamy didn't pull his hand away immediately. He allowed his fingers to dance along her jawline for a second. Enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath his fingertips. It seemed to ignite something inside of him.

He didn't really understand why he was growing so attached to Raven.

He felt like she could relate to some of the things that he had been through. He felt like she needed someone. He sympathized with her and he just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in the world. That someone out there cared about her. It was in his nature to be protective over people that had no one else. Bellamy had spent years protecting his sister and now he wanted to protect Raven as well.

Returning his eyes to the highway he noticed that the road ahead was blocked by broken down cars.

Bellamy still had hope that they could squeeze through the wreckage, but the closer he got the more he realized that wasn't going to be a possibility. The cars were practically piled up. It looked like there had been an accident and then everyone had either abandoned their vehicles by choice or had been forced out of them by the walking dead.

_'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _He thought to himself as he pressed down on the break. He was devastated. This was the only way for miles and he didn't want to turn the car around and find another route. He didn't want to waste any time. He needed to get to Texas and find his sister now. _'I don't have time for this!'_

As the car came to a stop, Raven started to stir in her sleep.

She stretched out her limbs and she let out a loud groan. Then her eyes fluttered open and she wiped the sleep from them, sitting up and looking around. She hadn't expected them to stop so soon. They still had at least three days on the road.

"Why'd you stop?"

Bellamy nodded toward the pileup on the highway. It was on a bridge and there was literally no way around it. "We've got a little problem."

"What's the problem?" Raven asked, sitting up and looking at the pileup. There were a lot of cars in the way, but she was fairly certain they could push their way through. "We can push our way through that."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Let me drive."

He glanced over at her and gave her a disapproving look.

In this moment they were realizing that their similarities could also be their downfall. They were very stubborn. They both liked to be in control and when they had opposing opinions that could be a problem. Though, neither of them really minded. There was a fire that came with the fight. There was an intensity as they stared angrily into each other's eyes.

"Don't give me that look. Let me drive. It's my car."

"Raven." Bellamy said. "I really don't think that's gonna work. All you're gonna do is ruin this nice car of yours." He patted the steering wheel. "Now, come on. Get outta the car."

Fear crossed the young woman's face as he suggested that they get out of the car. It was dark. And no matter how confident she was in her abilities to shoot a zombie, she didn't know how many were out there in the wreckage of the accident. She didn't want to test her luck. She just wanted to keep driving and get the hell out of there.

He could see the fear in her dark eyes and he was starting to understand. She was scared. He couldn't blame her. The only thing that was fueling his need to get out of the car was his need to get to his sister, and she didn't have the same drive. She was just running away from the inevitable for as long as she possibly could. She didn't care if they had to turn around. She would probably be content driving away from the problem forever.

"Look." Bellamy caught her eyes with his. "I need to get to O as soon as possible. She could be dead already for all I know." His stomach tangled at the thought and he felt the urge to vomit. He hoped that wasn't the case.

Raven bit down on her bottom lip and she stared deep into his eyes. She could see the desperation and concern swimming in their depths. She could see how much he loved his sister. She wished that she had something like that in her life. She noticed his lips were twisting up into a small smile and she smiled back at him. She wanted to help him get back to his sister.

"Now are you gonna get outta the car and help me push those other cars outta the way, or not?"

She could feel his breath rushing against her face and it caused her to blush. She hated the way that he made her heart race in her chest and her body heat up. She hated the way he affected her. _'I hate his stupid eyes and those stupid freckles.' _

"Okay." Raven agreed with a nod. "I'll help."

_**'First, You'll Seek Goals, Soaring High,**_

_**Never Knowing When You'll Die.'**_

_'Does this guy ever calm down?' _Clarke wondered as she watched the young man with the goggles bounce around next to her in the backseat of the car. He was singing along to the music and he seemed completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. Her mother's life was hanging in the balance. She was terrified and her heart was racing as she anxiously fidgeted with the crowbar in her lap. She needed to get to the hospital. She needed to know that her mother was still alive.

She glanced up into the rear-view mirror and she was met with caring brown eyes. Finn was watching her. He was worried about her. She felt a heated blush run along her cheeks as his eyes met hers, and her heart jumped in her chest.

There was just something about him.

He was so handsome, but also so kind and loving.

The world was falling apart around them and it was evident his friends didn't want to take the time to bring her to the hospital. They didn't have any hope. They believed that her mother was already dead. But Finn still had hope. He was still helping her.

Finn could tell that Clarke was growing frustrated at Jasper for dancing when she was so nervous about the fate of her mom. He felt like he wasn't being very sympathetic or understanding. The young woman was terrified. She didn't want to celebrate. At least not yet. _'Maybe after we find her mom and we know that she is safe and isn't infected we can dance. But right now it seems insensitive.' _

Monty must have been picking up on her discomfort as well, because he turned to look over his shoulder at her and he said, "Ignore Jasper. He's high on a little more than life right about now."

Everything clicked into place for Clarke in that moment and she smiled a little. Jasper was acting so hyper because he was high on some sort of drug. He would eventually come down from the high. But, right now, he wasn't really capable of being sympathetic and understanding. He was lost in his own mind. "Now it all makes sense." She said.

"Yeah, he's been that way for a while. I feel bad for the guy. When he comes down from that high he's going to realize the whole world has gone to shit." He said, returning his attention to the street.

It was going to hit Jasper harder than the rest of them.

He was going to wake up from his drug induced haze and he was going to realize that his family was gone. That he was all alone. And that there was very little chance of survival. Right now he didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

Finn yanked the wheel to the left, taking a sharp turn. He was speeding. He figured, why not? It wasn't like there were any police officers around to give him a ticket. He smiled at the thought of a police officer actually taking the time to pull him over during a zombie apocalypse. The thought was absolutely ridiculous. As he turned the corner Jasper was thrown on top of Clarke.

Jasper had his cheek pressed against her shoulder. He stared up at her. "You smell nice."

She laughed a little and pushed the young man off of her. "Thanks?"

"Smooth." Monty said with a wide smile. The man in the backseat had no game. It was obvious he had a little crush on Clarke and it was even more obvious that she was interested in Finn.

"So." Finn started. "What does your mom do at the hospital?" He was curious. He wanted to know more about the beautiful blonde. He knew that it was a touchy subject, but he also had faith that her mother would be okay. He had to have faith. What were the odds that all of their parents would be consumed by the virus?_  
_

"She's a surgeon." Clarke stated sadly. She missed her mom. "I thought that maybe she was caught up in a surgery, but when I called her medical emergency number she didn't pick up. She always picks that up no matter what." She pressed her lips together tightly as they neared the hospital. "I just have a really bad feeling."

"Maybe she was too busy figuring out a cure?" The young man was the definition of hope. She really did appreciate it. In that moment she could use all the hope she could find.

"If anyone can find a cure it's her." She admitted with a hopeful glint in her eyes. It was the truth. Her mother was one of the most determined and driven women she had ever met. She was always fighting to be better and she was always prevailing. She would survive this and maybe she would be the one to cure the virus.

His brown eyes landed on the towering building as he parked in front of it. His brow was furrowed as he noticed the herd of zombies banging against the doors of the hospital. There were at least twenty of them. Whoever was inside had barricaded the doors, but it didn't look like it was going to hold for long. Finn swallowed hard and his grip tightened on his crossbow. He was honestly terrified. He didn't want to face the zombies, but he had to face them. He had to protect her.

Jasper and Monty watched as Clarke opened her door and smiled at them, "Thanks for the ride boys."

"Are you really planning to run in there with only a crowbar?" Finn asked, peeking his head between the seats so that he could see the young woman. There was no way he was letting her run into a herd of zombies all by herself.

"It's not like I have any other choice, Finn. That's my mom." Her voice quavered and it gave away just how scared she actually was. But, she was determined. She was going to fight to get to her mother. And he was going to fight with her.

He reached for the duffel bag and he pulled out one of the pistols and some ammunition. "Okay, in that case, let's be smart about this." He flashed her a smirk as he handed her the gun and ammo. "You need a better weapon than that." Brown eyes connected with blue and he said, "Take this."

Finn could see the hesitation in Clarke's eyes as she stared down at the gun.

She didn't believe in solving problems with violence. Her parents had taught her that was not the way. But, desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed.

"I'm not really big on guns either." He admitted with a lopsided grin. "But, it will keep you safe."

The blonde chewed on her cheeks and she reached out a shaky hand to take the gun. She had never used a gun before and she had never planned too, but now she had no other choice. "Thanks." She said.

Jasper could feel the drugs wearing off now and he was terrified. There was no way that he wanted to march into a building with at least twenty flesh-eating zombies banging on the doors. He reached out and gripped Finn's arm tightly, staring him directly in the eyes. His eyes wide and filled with terror. "I thought we were just dropping her off."

"I can't just drop her off." He pulled his arm away from Jasper. He understood his fear. He was scared to death. But, he could never live with himself if he just dropped Clarke off and then went on his merry way. "You guys can stay here if you want, but I have to go in with her."

Finn looked back at Clarke and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_**'Your Days Are Numbered On This Earth,**_

_**Risk Awaits You Every Turn.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you guys SOO much for all of your wonderful reviews! Y'all are seriously so amazing and you keep me inspired and writing! I really do hope that you are enjoying the fic and that you like this new chapter! I know it is shorter then the last few, but this chapter is sort of a filled chapter for a really big and traumatic chapter coming up next! Plus, it is building the Flarke and Rellamy pairings! :)) Anyhow, I'd love to hear your thoughts! What was your favorite part of the chapter? Did you like the Rellamy interactions? Are you worried about them? Did you enjoy the Flarke moments? Do you think Jasper and Monty will follow them into the building? I just want to know what y'all think! So please do tell me!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Y'all truly are wonderful!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	6. Journey With No Promise

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

**Journey With No Promise**

**_'He Lives His Darkest Hours, Out On The Street Of Dreams._**

**_ A Journey With No Promise, But Still He Had To See.'_**

_'Come on mom, please be okay.' _ She thought to herself as her fingers curled around the cold metal grip of the pistol. Her hand was shaking as her finger hovered over the trigger. She had never fired a gun. She didn't even know if she would be any good at it. _'I guess I'm about to find out.' _

Finn's hand was resting against the side of the dumpster and he was watching his car closely. Monty and Jasper had decided against going into the hospital. They decided that they wanted to help in a different way. Monty turned to look at his best friend and he lifted up three fingers. Slowly he started to lower each finger, signalling _'Three. Two. One.' _

He glanced down at Clarke. He could see the fear written all over her face and concern filled his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Finn." She stated with determination.

He nodded his head and offered her a genuine smile as he lowered his hand from the dumpster, resting it gently on her back. Her blue eyes filled with shock when she felt his fingers brushing against her spine, she hadn't expected the contact, but she didn't exactly mind it. She actually found that his touch calmed her. It gave her hope. It made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

Monty lowered his final finger and the plan was set into motion.

He pressed down hard on the gas and started to speed toward the herd of zombies. They turned to face the car as they heard the engine and Jasper started to scream. They were groaning loudly and approaching the car. Monty could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest, but he didn't run. He pressed down harder on the gas and he ran the herd down. Killing at least six of the zombies.

Their bodies were dismantled. Pieces of them were spewed all over the car. Their blood stained the white paint.

He quickly switched on the windshield wipers to wipe away the blood and guts. Jasper screamed loudly as the remaining zombies started to hurl themselves at the sides of the car. One of them was slamming it's head against his window and staring him down. It wanted to break through the glass and devour him.

"Ahh!" He jumped out of the seat. Now he was practically sitting on Monty's lap as the young man tried his hardest to reverse the car and lead the zombies away from the hospital. He was finding it difficult to do with Jasper crushing his hand on the gear shift.

"Jasper, you're crushing my hand!" He cried.

"How about you get us the hell out of here and I'll move!" He shouted back, his brown eyes wide and filled with terror. These were the first zombies he was seeing with sober eyes and he had never been so terrified in his entire life. Everything was starting to sink in finally. It wasn't the drugs. The dead were really walking around. His mother had really tried to kill him that morning. She was infected. She was lost to the world.

"How about you move and I'll get us the hell out of here!" Monty screamed. He couldn't move the gear into reverse and the zombies were now rocking the car. There were cracks running along the glass and he knew that if they didn't get out of there soon that they were going to be the next meal.

Finn and Clarke were watching the boys from behind the dumpster and they were starting to get worried. The zombies were throwing themselves at the windows and they weren't driving away like they were supposed to. Something wasn't going according to plan.

"Why aren't they driving away?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know." He removed his hand from her back and he readied his crossbow, preparing to attack the group of undead creatures. He wasn't going to let them kill his best friend. He wasn't going to let them turn him or Jasper into one of them. "Come on Monty... Just reverse the car and get the hell out of here." He muttered nervously to himself as he lined up the crosshairs with a zombie's head.

Clarke instantly missed the contact with her back. She missed the comfort she found in him. She missed the way that her entire body warmed to his touch. She turned to look up at him and she saw the pain and worry written across his face. Finn didn't want to lose someone else he cared about. She could tell that he had already lost so much.

"They are going to get out." She assured.

Finn didn't know if he believed her, yet he appreciated her words. His lips curled up into a thankful smile, but he never took his eyes off of the zombie.

_'Come on Monty! Just put the car in reverse and drive away! Hurry up!' _He internally urged his best friend.

Suddenly, the car started to reverse quickly, throwing a few of the zombies across the parking lot. Monty rolled down the window and he peeked his head out of it shouting to the creatures, "Come on you assholes! Follow us!" Jasper was slowly moving back into his seat, his eyes still filled with horror. He couldn't comprehend why he ever agreed to the plan.

Monty turned around and he started to drive in the opposite direction, leading a good majority of the zombies out of the parking lot.

"Now's our chance." Finn said, standing to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Clarke was ready. She was holding up her gun and preparing to shoot any zombie that got too close to her. She looked like a warrior. He prayed that they were not fighting a pointless war. He prayed that her mother would still be alive and uninfected once they infiltrated the hospital. He didn't want to see the beautiful young woman feel the same heartache he felt when he realized his mom was gone. He didn't want her to ever have to feel that pain.

He didn't know her well yet, but he knew that she deserved to be happy and smiling. She deserved so much better than this.

They started to run toward the door. Hoping to get into the hospital without getting noticed.

"Finn, behind you!" Clarke shouted. One of the zombies was moving toward the young man. It had it's hands outstretched and it was groaning loudly.

Finn turned around and his brown eyes widened as he realized that the zombie was only a few feet away from him. He fumbled with the crossbow, trying to lift it and shoot, but his nerves were suddenly getting the best of him. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he could barely hear the sound of Clarke's voice calling out to him. The zombie reached out for him and he slammed his crossbow into the creature's head, buying himself time.

_'He saved my life. Now it's time for me to save his.' _The blonde thought as she raised the pistol. She had never shot a gun before and she had no idea what she was doing. She aimed it at the zombie's head and she pulled down on the trigger.

She missed.

"Shit!" Clarke cursed as the zombie turned away from Finn and started to stumble toward her.

She raised the gun again. This time the creature was only a few feet away from her. It was dragging it's body in her direction. She noticed that one of it's eyes was missing and half of it's face was dangling from the bone. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Then she opened her eyes and focused on aiming the gun. She aimed it directly at the zombie's forehead and then she pulled down on the trigger.

This time the bullet connected.

Clarke watched as the bullet pierced it's skull. It's blood splattered all over the place and it fell to it's knees. She was too shocked that she actually killed it to even breathe. She just stared as it's body crumbled to the gravel.

Finn noticed that she wasn't following him into the hospital and he twisted on his heels and ran in her direction. "Come on, Clarke." He spoke urgently, his brown eyes connecting with blue. He was begging her to follow him into the building. There were still more zombies all around them and if they didn't hurry then they would attack.

She still didn't move.

Her hand was shaking and she was still holding the gun at eye-level.

He reached out and wrapped his arm protectively around Clarke's shoulders. Finn could tell that she was in shock and he understood the feeling, but they didn't have time. They had to get inside.

The minute that Clarke felt the warmth of his arm around her shoulders, she started to relax into him. She turned to look into his brown eyes and she saw empathy and compassion swimming in them. Finn Collins was quite possibly the only person in the world that understood how difficult this moment was for her. He gave her shoulders a small squeeze and smiled at her, urging her on. When she looked into his eyes, when she felt the warmth of his body around her, she knew that anything was possible.

She smiled back at him and she found the strength to force her legs to move beneath the weight of her body. He continued to hold her body close to his as he led the way through the zombies to the front door of the hospital.

Finn was far more intelligent than the walking dead. He easily managed to untangle the rope around the door and break through the barricade.

Once inside, Clarke and him both turned and closed the door behind them. He tied it back up and they started to push things in front of it. Finn knew that they were probably already going to face plenty of zombies inside of the hospital, they didn't need to deal with the ones outside as well. He only hoped that Monty and Jasper would get away from the herd and find someplace safe to hide until they found Clarke's mom.

_**'All At Once Your World Crumbles, And Shatters To The Ground,**_

_**The Hand Of Fate Now Takes It's Place, And Comes Without A Sound.'**_

The tires screeched loudly as Monty yanked on the steering wheel and took a sharp right. They had easily outran the small heard of zombies, but now more were chasing them down the street. Everywhere they turned they were met with the dead. Jasper had his legs dragged up against his chest, he was holding onto himself tightly, his entire body was shaking violently and tears were streaming down his cheeks. In a split second he had gone from the most excited about the apocalypse to the most devastated.

He was breaking down right before Monty's eyes and he couldn't do anything to help.

Not yet.

They had to get away first.

One of the zombies hurdled it's body at Jasper's window and he screamed loudly, burying his face in his knees. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget about the darkness of the world. He just wanted to pretend that it was all a dream. That when he opened his eyes he would wake up to his four year old sister jumping on his bed and screaming that breakfast was done. That he would walk upstairs and find his mother sitting at the table with a smile on her lips, and a plate of pancakes. He just wanted his life back. He wanted his family back.

He was holding his hands over his ears to block out the banging sounds against his window. His fingers were digging into his scalp. _'Please just go away. Please just go away. Please just go away.' _

Monty turned into an alley and he let out a sigh of relief as he realized that it was a dead end and there were no zombies anywhere in sight.

He had managed to lose the ones that had been following them and banging against the car. Now it was just the two of them. They were safe for the time being. It wouldn't be long before the zombies would find them hiding out, but hopefully they would be safe until Finn called him and told him that they had found Clarke's mom.

"Please just go away. Please just go away. Please just go away." Jasper was repeating the phrase over and over under his breath. He was rocking back and forth against the seat and his hands were still clasped over his ears. It was like he believed that if he couldn't see the zombies then the zombies couldn't see him.

"Jasper." He spoke softly. He didn't want to startle the terrified young man.

He didn't respond. He was still rocking back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Jasper!" Monty called louder this time, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on Jasper's shaking shoulder. This caused the boy with the goggles to snap his head up and stare at him with horror-filled brown eyes.

"What are you trying to do? Scare the shit out of me?" Jasper whined, his voice cracking.

"I'm trying to tell you that we made it out alive." He flashed him a caring smile. "We are safe." _'For now.' _He thought the words, but he didn't dare say them. What the other man needed right now was some hope, not negativity.

"We..." He paused and looked around the car. There were no more zombies banging at the windows. There wasn't a zombie in sight. It was just him and Monty. "We made it out alive?!" He exclaimed. He felt like he could breathe again. "We're safe? We actually made it?" His excitement was short-lived, because the reality of the situation was still weighing heavily on his shoulders. Even if they made it out alive, his family hadn't. His little sister was dead. His mother was gone. It was just him. He was the only one left.

_'Oh my god! I killed his dad! That zombie at Monty's house, that was his dad!' _His stomach twisted into knots and he felt sick.

"Whoa, you don't look so good!" Monty said, reaching over and placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder to help hold him up. His skin was sickly white and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I don't feel so good." He admitted. He opened the car door and he leant his head outside, emptying his stomach all over the pavement.

_'Poor guy. He's just starting to come to terms with things.' _He thought. He ran a comforting hand over Jasper's back as he continued to vomit. He himself hadn't quite come to terms with what was going on. He had accepted that his father was gone, but he hadn't quite understood what that meant. He hadn't faced the reality that he would never see his father smiling at him again on Christmas morning. That he would never wake up at five in the morning to his dad standing with fishing equipment telling him to get up.

His father was gone. He wasn't coming back. Jasper's family was gone. Finn's mom was gone.

_'I really hope that Clarke gets to have her mom in her life still...'_

"Just let it all out." Monty said with a sad smile. "Just let it all out."

_**'Through Landscapes Bleak And Chaotic,**_

_**To Planes Of Mythic Dreams.'**_

"Arrgh!" Her muscles tensed as she pushed the car. Bellamy had offered to be the one to push all of the cars, but she knew she was fully capable of helping. So, he was sitting in the driver seat steering the vehicle as she pushed it to the side of the road.

"Just a little more!" He said, keeping the wheel steady. He glanced up into the rearview mirror and he smirked when he saw her pushing the car with all of her might. She was surprisingly a lot stronger than she looked. And she looked strong. Her muscles were flexed and he ran his tongue along his lips as he looked over her body. Her toned body and badass attitude were such a turn on for him.

_'Hell, Raven is the definition of turn on for me. She is so hot.' _

Raven lowered herself so that she could use her legs to help push the car out of the way. She groaned out loudly and pushed with all of her might and finally the car reached the other end of the highway.

She let out a loud breath and leant against the back of the car, resting for a moment. The truth was that no matter how strong she was, she was quickly becoming exhausted. They had already moved seven cars and it was starting to feel like they were never going to make it through the wreckage. _'At this rate we should have just turned around and drove the fifty miles. This is taking just as long.' _She didn't dare tell Bellamy that. He was convinced that his plan was the best plan and she didn't see the point in starting an argument. That would only waste more time.

Plus, he was the one who was in a hurry, not her.

She had all night.

_'I'd just prefer it if we were in the car right about now. All of these dead bodies are giving me the creeps.' _

She didn't have to say anything, Bellamy already knew what she was thinking. He was starting to realize that his plan might not have been the best plan of action. They could end up being there all night moving the cars. But, at this point he was far too stubborn to say _"let's turn back,"_ so he just kept pushing forward.

"Okay." He jumped out of the car and smiled over at Raven. "Looks like just a few more cars."

"A few hundred maybe." She replied sarcastically.

Bellamy squinted his brown eyes at her and scowled. She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. Slapping her hand against his shoulder she said, "Come on, let's get the next one."

He followed her toward the next vehicle. It was a truck and it appeared that the driver was still inside. His body was splayed out on top of the steering wheel, his eyes staring directly at Bellamy. He had to move a few dead bodies since they started moving the cars, but this one was the worst. It's eyes were falling out of it's skull, it's jaw was dislocated, and it's fingers were still gripping onto the wheel tightly. He would have to pry each finger from the wheel before he could move the body.

_'Why did I come up with this plan again?' _He looked over at Raven and saw that she was wearing a satisfied smirk on her lips as she watched him. He knew that she was pleased with herself right now and it infuriated him. _'She is loving every second of this.'_

"What are you waiting for?" She asked with a knowing glint in her brown eyes.

"Nothing." Bellamy said. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. He was sweating and his body was shaking as he took a step toward the truck and he tugged the door open. He took a step back as he opened it and watched the body closely. He was scared to death that it was going to start moving and try and bite him.

Raven stood on her tiptoes and she whispered playfully against his ear, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. _'At least she is starting to come out of her shell a little bit. But, jeeze, she is enjoying this way too much!' _Slowly, he inched closer to the body. His brown eyes were focused intensely on the face of the dead man. He was watching for any sudden movement. If it tried to bite him then he would have to pull away as fast as possible.

Bellamy bit down on his bottom lip as he started to pry the man's fingers from the steering wheel. His eyes never leaving it's face.

_'You can do this Bellamy.' _He gave himself an internal pep-talk. _'Just count to ten and it will all be over with.'_

_'One. Two. Three. Four.'_

He started to count to himself as he pried the fingers from the steering wheel. He had one hand completely unattached and now he was moving on to the next hand. To reach the dead man's other hand, Bellamy had to reach over the body. His chest was right next to it's face and his heart was pounding rapidly. He was holding his breath as he started to pry the other fingers off the steering wheel.

_'Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.'_

He was almost done.

"Boo!" Raven shouted, pressing her fingers into Bellamy's back. He screamed loudly and pulled his hands away from the dead body. His heart felt like it was going to break through his rib cage as he backed away from the truck.

It took him a minute to fully process what had happened. The body wasn't moving. It hadn't been a zombie that touched his back, it had been Raven trying to scare him. _'And she damn well succeeded.' _She was laughing as he calmed his breathing. When he turned to glare at her she only laughed louder. "Real cute." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know." She smiled.

Raven moved past him and she finished prying the fingers from the steering wheel, then she pushed the dead body out of the car and climbed in. "This time, you push."

"Yes ma'am." Bellamy said with a wide toothy grin. It sort of bruised his ego, but he really didn't mind. He liked Raven a lot and he wouldn't change a thing about her. He enjoyed the sarcasm and the fearlessness.

He moved to the back of the truck and he started to push as she steered the truck to the side of the highway.

His ears twitched when he heard something moving around in the cars behind him. _'What the hell was that?' _He wondered, turning so that his back was to the truck. Bellamy tried to see where the noise was coming from, and that was when he noticed a herd of zombies moving through the small opening they had made in the cars. His eyes widened and his heart started to pound in his chest.

He knew he had to keep his composure.

He had to protect Raven

Bellamy backed up to the side of the truck, his eyes never leaving the group of zombies as he said, "Raven, get under the truck." He knew that it would be safer to hide under the truck then inside of the truck. The windows were all broken and the zombies would easily break in and bite them. They couldn't make a dart for their car either. They didn't have time.

They had to hide and wait for the herd to pass.

"What's going on, Bell?"

"Just do it." His deep voice shook seriously.

Raven didn't question him any further. She jumped out of the truck and she fell to her stomach, crawling under the vehicle. He followed close behind her, pulling his pistol out of the waistline of his jeans and preparing to use it. He was praying that the stench of the dead left over in the wreckage would be enough to hide their scent.

_'Please let us make it outta this alive.'_

**_'You Had A Choice Of Paths To Walk, A Choice Of Graves To Dig,_**

**_A Burial Before It's Time, This Journey Ends.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I want to thank everyone who left me reviews for the last chapter! They mean everything to me and they really are keeping me inspired to keep writing! I love you guys! I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter... So I'm kinda worried that people might be losing interest. :( I really hope that isn't the case because I AM LOVING writing this fic so much! It is one of my favorite fics to write right now! :)) This chapter was pretty intense and the next chapter will actually be more intense! Hope that y'all are ready! How did y'all like this chapter? Do you like how Clarke and Finn are both struggling with their morals, but still saving each other? Do you hope that Abby is okay? Do you feel bad for Jasper? Enjoying the Jonty friendship building? What about the Rellamy? Do you like their banter? Are you worried about them?**

**Oh and for those wondering, there will be a time skip soon and it will bring the groups closer to meeting up! :)) ****Thank you so very much for reading this fic you guys! It means so much to me! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Y'all are wonderful!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	7. The Eternal Fight

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Seven**

**The Eternal Fight**

**_'This Fight It Seems Eternal, But Now I Know,_**

**_That Through It All, I'll Never Be Alone.'_**

**_'Thud. Thud. Thud.' _**

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he stood in the main hallway of the hospital. Something didn't feel right. He didn't see or hear anyone. Darkness filled the hallway making it impossible to see what was hiding at the end of it. The only source of light was a dim light above them that was flickering on and off. The weight of his anxiety and fear was suffocating him. He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on the crossbow as he stared over at the beautiful young blonde standing next to him.

Clarke looked terrified, yet determined. She had a strength swimming in her blue eyes that gave him strength and reminded him why they were risking their lives. They were risking their lives to save her mother.

Finn hadn't been able to save his own mother. He was going to save Clarke's.

He wanted more than anything to see her run into her mother's open arms with a wide smile on her lips. He would give anything to make that happen.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." The truth was she was very far from okay. Her hands were shaking and there was sweat rolling down her forehead. She felt like she was about to pass out. The worst case scenarios were playing out in her head. She imagined Finn and her both getting devoured by the infected. She imagined turning into one of those creatures. And worst of all, she imagined finally reaching her mother only to see that she had been consumed by the virus.

Finn nodded his head and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Okay. Come on."

_**'Thud. Thud. Thud.' **_

All that she could hear was her heartbeat blaring in her head. Her eyes were focused on the darkness at the end of the hall, her grip was tight on the pistol in her hand. She focused her eyes on Finn and he brought her some clarity. He brought her hope. She didn't think she would be able to do this if she had to do it on her own.

Suddenly there was a loud clattering sound and Clarke jumped. She turned abruptly in the direction of the loud sound and in the process she managed to slam her pistol into one of the computers sitting on the receptionist desk. The computer fell to the ground and was shattered.

Finn felt his heart sink and his stomach tangle violently as he stood still and waited for the inevitable. He knew that if there were any zombies around they would have heard the loud sound echo off of the hospital walls. They would be drawn to it.

Neither of them said anything.

They just stood still and listened closely for any sign of the undead.

Clarke chewed on her cheeks and furrowed her brow, glancing apologetically over at Finn. She felt terrible for ruining their chances of being stealthy. He didn't seem upset with her at all. He wasn't angry. He was just scared.

"Arrrgghh." There was a loud moaning noise coming from the darkness at the other end of the hallway. There were at least three zombies groaning and gurgling noisily as they dragged their bodies along the tile floor. Finn spotted them moving through the darkness and he instantly went into panic mode. They had to hide. Everything he had learnt from comic books and video games told him that zombies were not the most intelligent creatures. If they hid out for a few minutes then they would probably migrate elsewhere.

She was staring to him with desperation written in the lines of her face. She was looking to him for answers.

_**'Thud. Thud. Thud.' **_

His heart was hammering violently against his rib cage as he glanced frantically around the hallway. They needed somewhere to hide. His anxiety was rising and he was starting to feel lightheaded and woozy, but he fought through the fear. He wasn't going to die and neither was Clarke.

That was when he spotted a door.

"In here." Finn whispered, nodding his head in the direction of the door. He didn't know where it led, he only hoped that there wouldn't be a herd of zombies waiting for them behind the door. He hurried toward it and he pulled it open rushing inside. Clarke was following close behind him.

He hastily closed the door behind them and then he knelt down beside her. They were enveloped in darkness now. All that they could see was the small metal table they were hiding behind. They could hear the creatures on the other side of the door, walking down the hallway and groaning loudly. They didn't follow them though. They just kept walking.

This gave them hope.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Clarke found herself lost in the dark depths of his eyes. They were captivating. Mesmerizing. They were the kind of eyes she could see herself staring into for hours under different circumstances. She wished that they had met under different circumstances.

She could imagine it now;

_'Clarke was finally taking her art class. She was finally following her dreams. Her mother was alive and well and completely supportive of her decision to change her career path. It was her first day of class and she walked into the classroom with a wide smile on her lips. She took a seat at one of the tables and she glanced around the classroom. There was an assortment of individuals of all ages. She was so excited. _

_That was when the door opened and he walked in. His long dark hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. He had his bangs hanging down in his face and he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a jacket. His brown eyes met hers and she knew in that moment that they were going to share a connection that she had never shared with anyone before.'_

That would never happen now though.

She would never go back to school. She would never follow her dreams. Life would never be simple again.

"Do you think they're gone?" Clarke breathed out softly through her trembling lips. She was scared to speak. She was scared to move.

Finn listened for any sound out in the hallway and then he nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds like it."

He removed his hand from the metal table causing it to move, and a cold blue hand fell down from under the cloth, dangling over the side of the table. That was when he realized where they were. They were in the morgue. Clarke's blue eyes widened and she was just about to start screaming, but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. If she started screaming then it would draw every zombie in the entire hospital to them and for all they knew, they were currently surrounded by dead bodies that would be reanimated.

She screamed against the palm of his hand for a few seconds. Her eyes were filled with terror. The hand was close to her face and she could see it swaying out of the corner of her eye.

"Clarke." Finn whispered softly. His loving brown eyes connecting with hers. He was trying his hardest to calm her down. "You have to be quiet."

Clarke lost herself in his eyes and she knew that he was right. No matter how scared she was, no matter how badly she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she knew that she had to stay quiet. She jumped when she heard metal clanking against metal in the same room as them. The creatures were starting to awaken from their slumber and they were moving around the morgue.

She found comfort in his caring eyes.

Finn Collins was a good man. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe and that she was reunited with her mother. She just had to trust him. He would figure something out.

Slowly, she nodded her head telling him that she understood and that she wasn't going to scream. He smiled gently and lowered his shaky hand from her lips. The loud clanking noises continued to radiate throughout the room and he knew that he needed to think of something quick. They had to sneak out of the room and hurry down the hallway before the other zombies heard them.

_'We need a distraction...' _

He scanned their surroundings and that was when he spotted a glass jar with some sort of fluid in it perched on one of the shelves. He was positive that he didn't want to know what the fluid inside of the container was. He held up a hand signalling for her to stay there and she watched him closely as he moved across the room and he grabbed the jar.

_'Zombies better be as stupid as they are in video games or we are totally screwed.' _

Clarke was watching Finn curiously as he tossed the jar across the room. It shattered against the wall opposite to them and all of the zombies started to move toward the loud sound. _'Thank god!' _

He moved toward the door, trying to make as little sound as possible. The blonde was close behind him.

The herd of zombies were preoccupied with the broken jar and it allowed them the chance to escape.

_**'Staring Down The Barrel Of A Gun,**_

_**Visions, And Flashes, And Reflections, Of The Monster I've Become.'**_

Terror-filled brown eyes watched as the walking dead stumbled across the highway in front of the truck they were hiding under. So far, they hadn't been noticed, but they were both prepared to fight back if they were.

Raven was holding onto her pistol for dear life. She had left the shotgun back in the car, and decided to take something a bit lighter since they would be moving cars. She was so scared that the zombies were going to notice her and attack, that she couldn't even breathe. She didn't want them to hear her. Her heart jumped in her chest as one of the zombies fell against the truck, causing it to move and a loud sound to echo through her ears.

She had to hold back a scream.

Screaming would be the worst mistake she could make. If she screamed, their cover would be blown. They would both be killed.

She turned and looked at the older man laying beside her beneath the truck. He too was holding his pistol tightly in his hand. He turned to look at her with concerned and apologetic eyes. Bellamy felt like it was his stubbornness that had gotten them into the situation. If he would have just listened to Raven and went back then it would have saved them time and it would have possibly saved their lives.

_'God, she looks so scared.' _He would never tell her that of course. It would probably only serve to infuriate her. But, she really did look terrified. _'I wish there was something I could do to help her feel safer...' _

Bellamy could feel her left hand resting against his bicep. Her fingers were digging nervously into the gravel as she watched another one of the zombies pass them by. He knew that she would probably tell him it wasn't necessary later, but right now it felt completely necessary. He wanted her to know that he was there with her and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. So, he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand tightly.

Raven was shocked when she felt him hold onto her hand. She was caught somewhere between wanting to pull her hand away and wanting to give into the comfort and warmth of it. Her eyes darted down to their hands and then up to his eyes. She got lost in their depths for a moment. His eyes were captivating.

_'He's just holding your hand to make you feel better. It doesn't mean anything else.' _She tried to convince herself. She didn't want it to mean anything else. She never wanted to be dependent on someone like her mother was. The minute that her father abandoned them, her mother lost her way and she was never the same again. Raven refused to ever be like that.

She didn't need anyone to take care of her.

She didn't need anyone to protect her.

_'But, his hand does feel nice in mine.' _Her mind badgered.

Bellamy's lips curled up into a genuine smile as she stared into his eyes. He desperately hoped that she wouldn't pull her hand away from his and deny his affections. He just wanted her to know he was there. He didn't want to push her boundaries or make her uncomfortable. His heart fluttered when he felt her curl her fingers against his and hold his hand closer.

Raven didn't really understand why she squeezed down on his hand. She kept trying to convince herself that she didn't need him, but there was a part of her that wanted him there with her. There was a part of her that wanted to hold his hand.

In order to make herself feel less dependent, she clenched her jaw and said in a bitter tone of voice, "I told you we shoulda gone back."

Neither of them expected him to say what he said in response. "I know." He admitted. "You were right." Maybe he was trying to make her feel better. Maybe he truly believed that she was right. Either way, it brought a smile to Raven's lips and that was all that mattered to him. It was rare, but every once in a while, for the right reasons, he could admit that he had made the wrong choice.

Bellamy was just as scared as she was.

He just wasn't showing it.

He was horrified at the thought that his journey might end there on the highway. That he might never get to see his little sister Octavia again. That he might turn into one of those creatures walking around with no purpose. That he might have to watch Raven turn into one of them. He was praying to a God he didn't really believe in that somehow they would make it out alive.

"Girggg."

Raven snapped her head to the right as she heard the gurgling noise. It sounded like it was directly in her ear, and as she turned to look, she realized that one of the zombies was crawling under the truck. It's legs had been torn off and it was dragging itself with it's hands. It's jaw was unhinged and dangling, and it was choking on it's own tongue.

Despite wanting to, she didn't scream.

She didn't have a chance to shoot at it or hit it in the face, before it grabbed her hand with the pistol and started trying to bite into her wrist. She pulled away from the zombie, but she had nowhere to run. She was trapped. If she climbed out from beneath the truck all of the other zombies would notice her and they would attack. She was forced to rely on the man laying beside her.

Bellamy let go of Raven's hand and he placed a hand on her hip instead, pulling her body close against his and as far away from the zombie as possible. He could see it attempting to bite into the skin of her arm. He didn't want to shoot at it. If he did that then it would give away their location and all of the zombies would start to attack. Instead, he flipped the pistol over so that he was holding it by the barrel and then he slammed the butt of the gun into the creature's scull, breaking through it and splattering it's blood all over the place.

He had to hit the zombie a few times before it actually stopped moving and fell to the gravel, dead.

Raven's face contorted in disgust as she pried her wrist from it's fingers and she pulled away from it. She was covered in it's blood and she was hoping that none of it got into her mouth. That might be enough to pass on the virus.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy whispered in a deep voice against her ear. "Did it bite you?"

She felt her entire body shiver as his heated breath rushed against the skin of her neck. In that moment she realized that his fingers were digging into her hip, and he was holding her body flush against his. Her skin ignited and she felt a blush travel along her cheeks and down over her shoulders. She hated the way that he made her body react. She hated that she had to depend on him to save her life. She hated how much she was enjoying his fingers digging into her hip.

"I'm fine." Raven insisted, stubbornly putting distance between the two of them.

_**'It's Been Far Too Long Since I Could Smile,**_

_**Even For A Little While.'**_

"My mom's office is this way." Clarke said. She could feel the excitement bubbling to the surface and she was trying so hard to push it down. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't want to show up to her mother's office and find that she wasn't inside. _'Or worse...'_

Finn was holding up the crossbow and cautiously moving through the hallway, close behind her. He wanted to be prepared to kill any zombie that popped out at them. He wanted to be prepared to protect the beautiful woman leading the way. He could already feel himself growing attached to her and he honestly didn't know what he would do if he had to watch her leave the world the way his mother had.

He refused to let her become one of the carnivorous monsters.

The closer that they got to her mother's office, the more she threw caution to the wind. She was just running through the hallway whispering loudly, "Mom! Mom! Are you out there!? Mom!"

"Clarke." He whispered a bit harshly. He was worried that she wasn't thinking clearly. She was so excited and anxious to see her mother again that she wasn't thinking about what could be lurking out there waiting to attack them. She wasn't thinking about the fact that there was a possibility that her mother was one of them. That her mother might try and kill them. He couldn't even fathom the thought. _'I really hope that isn't the case, but we have to be careful...'_

Clarke rounded the corner and she headed eagerly through the door to her mother's office.

She glanced around the room. Her blue eyes searching for any sign of her mother. For any hope that she was still alive.

"This-this is her office." She said between breaths. Tears were filling her eyes and threatening to fall, but she held them back. There was still hope. Maybe she escaped? Maybe she was forced to leave her phone behind? Clarke felt Finn's comforting hand against her shoulder, and she grew frustrated. She wasn't ready to give up. Her mother had to be somewhere near by. "Finn, she's still alive. My mom is a fighter. She-she's got to be alive." She insisted staring up at him.

"I know." He said with a small smile. "I know, if she's anything like you then she's alive. We'll keep looking."

_**'Clank.'** _

A loud clanking sound caused them both to jump and hastily twist on their heels to see what had made it. Standing behind them was a woman wearing a lab coat. Her back was facing to them and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There was blood splattered across the back of the white coat and she was hunched over.

Finn could tell who she was by the look on Clarke's face. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he watched her slowly approach her mother.

"Mom." She called out. "Mom, are you okay?"

_**'Oh, How I Wish I Could Save You Now,**_

_**The Truth Is, I Can't Even Save Myself.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a few days! The truth is I have been a little discouraged. I don't feel like very many people in the fandom ship these ships and I just love them so much! But, then I realized that there were some people out there that did ship them as much as I do and that there isn't much fanfiction out there for these pairings so no matter what I want to finish this fic for y'all! BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Y'all really do mean the world to me and I hope that you like this chapter! I love you guys so much for reading this fic and leaving me feedback, it's what keeps me encouraged to keep on writing! SO THANK YOU! **

**Anyhow, thoughts on this chapter? Do you like how Flarke are developing? Did you like the little flash to what their life could have been that Clarke had? Are you excited to see how they develop romantically? There will be a time skip in the next chapter that will get Rellamy closer to Octavia and meeting up with Flarke and the boys! Also, there will be some pretty emotional and intense Flarke and Rellamy scenes in the next chapter! Do y'all think that Abby is still alive? **

**Thank you again so much for all of your wonderful reviews and for reading this fic! Y'all mean everything to me! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. Time To Let Go

**Radioactive **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Finn/Clarke, Raven/Bellamy

Rating: M

**Chapter Eight**

**Time To Let Go**

**_'Thanks For The Time That We Had,_**

**_It's Time To Let Me Go.'_**

**_Two Days Later..._**

The energy in the car was somber. It felt like they had just attended a funeral. And in a way they had. All of the teenagers sitting in the car had lost the people closest to them. They had lost their families. They had watched them transform into bloodthirsty monsters right before their own eyes and they were all broken down. None of them felt like fighting any longer. None of them had any hope left.

They were just driving with no destination.

Heading nowhere fast.

Finn rested his chin against his hand and he glanced over at Clarke. The two of them were sitting in the backseat of his car. Monty was driving and Jasper was curled up in a ball sleeping. He had been sleeping for days now. It was evident that he was depressed. They all were depressed.

His brown eyes filled with anguish as he watched the blonde staring out the window at the scenery. She had no smile on her lips. She had no hope in her blue eyes. She had nothing left to look forward to. Two days ago he had watched one of the strongest girls he ever met fall apart at the seams and it didn't look like she was going to be pulling herself back together anytime soon. He didn't blame her. What had happened at the hospital would haunt them both for as long as they lived.

Clarke tapped her index finger against the small window in the back and she watched the hills roll by. Every minute they were getting further south, but the infected still littered the streets. There was no hope. There was no escape.

This was to be there life.

Her mind had been replaying what happened with her mom at the hospital for the last two days. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know if she made the right decision. What if there was a cure? What if she could have been saved? How could she really be gone?

_**'Clarke took a step toward her mother. She recognized her lab coat and her hair. She was praying that she would turn around and she would be fine. That she wouldn't be infected. But, her hope was running thin.**_

_**"Mom." She called out, taking a step toward her. "Mom, are you okay?"**_

_**Relief washed over her when she heard her mother's voice. "Clarke..." She stated in a strained whisper. Her voice was raspy and she was breathing heavily. Her entire body was shaking. "Clarke... I tried... I tried so hard to make it to you..." **_

**_Finn watched with sad eyes as she ran to her mother's side. He could tell that something wasn't right. They could both tell. The older woman was practically convulsing and her voice was so weak. She sounded sick. Clarke placed a gentle hand on her mother's arm. "Mom... Are you okay? Did one of them." Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "Did one of them bite you?"_**

**_"I'm so sorry, Clarke." Abby insisted. "I'm so, so, sorry. I was trying to find the cure. I wanted to make sure you were safe."_**

**_"Mom, you're scaring me."_**

**_"I just wanted to make sure you were safe." She sobbed. With that statement, her mother turned to face her and that was when both Clarke and Finn noticed the bite to her bicep. One of the infected had torn through her lab coat and sunk it's teeth into her arm. She was infected and the virus was rapidly taking hold. She could see it in her eyes. There was something wrong with them. They were an off color. "I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down her cheeks._**

**_Clarke felt a mix of emotions in that moment. She felt angry at the creatures that took her mom away. She felt the overwhelming loss, knowing that her mother was going to leave the world soon. She felt broken._**

**_"Mom. You don't have to say sorry." She whimpered. Tears staining her cheeks as she pulled her mother into a tight hug. She just wanted to hold her one last time. She just wanted to say goodbye._**

**_"I was so close. I was so close. I just..." Abby's voice died in her throat. She could feel the virus rushing through her veins and she knew she didn't have much time. She didn't want to become one of the infected. She didn't want to become one of the monsters walking around and killing innocent people. Her job in life was to save people and at this point the only way she could save people was to die. "Clarke. Look at me." _**

**_She pulled back and placed her shaking hands on her daughter's cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs and forcing a smile to her lips. "I love you so much. I love you so so much, and you need to take that with you. You need to survive for me." _**

**_"But, mom. There has to be a way. You said you were close."_**

**_"Not close enough." She said. "The virus has already infected me. I can-I can feel it taking over." Her biggest fear was that she would turn into one of the infected and she would hurt her own daughter. She knew that she wasn't going to survive, but Clarke had to live. She had to survive. "Clarke, I need to ask you a favor."  
_**

**_"Of course. Whatever you need." Clarke said with a shaky smile._**

**_"I don't want to become one of those things." She said, wiping the fresh tears from her daughter's cheeks as they fell. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to hurt you."_**

**_"Mom, what are you asking me to do?" She cried._**

**_Abby leant forward and she pressed her lips to Clarke's forehead. She could feel herself growing weak. Any second now she would be consumed by the virus and she would turn into one of the walking dead. She pulled back and swiped the stray blonde hairs out of blue eyes. "You know what I need you to do..." Her eyes wandered down to the pistol in the young woman's hand._**

**_"I can't." Her voice cracked and her tears fell harder. Her entire body was shaking. She couldn't kill her own mother. She couldn't take her life away. "What if there's a cure?"_**

**_"It's too late for me, Clarke. Please do this for me?"_**

**_"No." She shook her head. "No, mom, no. I can't do it. I can't. I love you."_**

**_"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." Abby insisted. "But, if you love me then please don't make me turn into one of those things. Please don't let me-" She paused and started to cough up blood. She could feel her insides corroding. She was slowly dying from the inside out. "Clarke please, hurry up." She cried desperately. _**

**_"I can't." She said._**

**_"Please."_**

**_Abby's eyes were turning white and her skin was a sickly pale blue. Just like the others. She no longer had control over her voice. She couldn't speak. She was dying. She reached out to her daughter and she pleaded with her eyes for her to finish her off before she turned into one of the creatures. She grabbed onto the pistol and she lifted it up, forcing Clarke to aim it at her head._**

**_She couldn't pull the trigger though. She couldn't kill her mother._**

**_Finn was watching closely. He was prepared to protect Clarke if he had to. The scene was devastating. No one should have to take their mother's life. He himself couldn't do it when he was in the same position. And he didn't know what he would have done if his mom asked him to do the same._**

**_"I can't." She whispered. "I can't."_**

**_Suddenly, her mother snapped her head to the side and her spine cracked loudly causing Clarke to jump. Within seconds, Abby was lunging toward her and attempting to sink her teeth into her throat. _**

**_Clarke had no choice._**

**_She pulled the trigger.'_**

Finn knew that her decision was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had been thinking about it nonstop since she did it. She felt guilty. She felt like she gave up on her mother. She felt like she gave up on a cure. He didn't blame her. He would have been feeling the exact same way.

He had tried to comfort Clarke after it happened. He had tried to hold her, but she had pushed him away. She had pushed him out and closed down.

She just needed space.

Time would heal all wounds after all. That was what they had always been taught.

_'I don't think time will be healing these wounds...' _Finn glanced around the car. Monty was bobbing his head to the music, but there was a light missing from his eyes. He didn't seem nearly as happy as he used to. He had lost his father. Jasper had lost his reason to live. He was curled up in a ball in the front seat escaping from his reality. Clarke was replaying what happened with her mother over and over. And the truth was, Finn hadn't even had the time to comprehend that his mother was gone.

He didn't think he would ever comprehend it.

Finn watched a tear roll down Clarke's pale cheek and he couldn't handle it any longer. He needed to help comfort her. He knew that he could never take away the pain she felt. He could never fill that hole in her heart, but he could show her that he was there with her. He could show her that she wasn't alone. He only hoped that this time, she wouldn't push him away.

_'She needs someone right now. She needs me.'_

He extended his arm and he wrapped it around Clarke's shoulders, fully prepared for her to push him away again. Only this time, she didn't. She allowed him to pull her frail body closer to his, sinking into the warmth and safety of his chest. The instant that her face met his chest she broke down. Her entire body started to shake and her tears fell hard, staining his shirt. This was the first time that Finn allowed himself to break down as well. Tears started to fall from his brown eyes as he tangled his fingers in her blonde curls and he pulled her body tightly against his own.

He knew that he couldn't solve all of her problems, but he hoped he was helping.

Finn's fingers danced soothingly along Clarke's spine through her shirt. She was still wheezing loudly against his chest, but the tears were starting to fall less frequently. She was starting to relax into his body. She was starting to allow the exhaustion of the last few days to take over. Her muscles were sore and her head was throbbing violently. She just wanted to rest.

He didn't say anything.

He didn't have to say anything.

Just being there with her, stroking his fingers delicately through her hair and along her back was enough for her. It told Clarke that she wasn't alone. That she wasn't the only one who had lost someone and that she needed to survive. Her mother wanted her to survive. Finn wanted her to survive. She had to survive for them.

_**'With All The Scars I Carry With Me,**_

_**I Don't Feel Alive.'**_

_'Welcome To Kansas.'_

Her brown eyes landed on the sign as they drove down the highway, and it was a bittersweet moment. They had finally made it. They had escaped the zombies on the bridge, they had moved the remaining cars out of the way, and they had made it through. They were in Kansas. The bitterness came from knowing that this was her stop and that Bellamy and her would be parting ways.

Raven liked to believe that she didn't need anyone. But, the last two days she had grown sort of attached to the young man sitting beside her. She trusted him. He had saved her life, whether she liked it or not, and he had made her smile for the first time in a long time. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, but she wasn't willing to admit that she needed him.

_'I don't NEED him. I just like having him around. It's nice not being alone for a change.' _

All of those feelings of abandonment were returning and that only made her all the more certain that they had to part ways. If she got too attached to Bellamy then she would be devastated when she lost him.

Bellamy had his eyes on the road, but his mind was on Raven. Something had changed that night at the bridge. She had started to let him in. She had started to trust him. She wouldn't admit it, but he could see it in everything she did. Just the fact that she was allowing him to drive her car without a fight was proof that she was starting to trust him.

He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wanted Raven by his side all the way to Texas. He wanted her by his side when he found Octavia.

But, he would never force her to stay with him.

Ultimately, Bellamy was leaving the decision up to her.

His chest tightened painfully and his smile fell as he asked, "Where do you want me to let you off?" _'Please say that you don't want me to let you off. Please say that you want to come with me.' _He hoped, but he knew that she was too stubborn to do that. She was sticking with her plan. _  
_

"Up here is fine." Raven pointed to a vacant gas station. There were cars parked at the pumps and she could easily hot-wire one. Bellamy flashed her a handsome smile and he pulled into the parking lot of the gas station.

Silence filled the car.

Neither of them knew what to say in that moment. They were too stubborn to say that they would miss each other. They were too stubborn to say that they wanted to stay together, even though both of them did.

"Thanks for everything." Raven stated simply, grabbing her shotgun and pistols and climbing out of the car. The thank you wasn't simple for her though. It wasn't something she said often. She was thanking him for saving her life. "You can keep the car." That was her parting gift for all he had done for her. She knew how much he loved it.

She closed the door behind her and started to walk toward the gas station.

Bellamy watched her closely, running his tongue along his lips. He couldn't believe that they were really going to part ways just like that. After everything they had been through they deserved a better goodbye. _'Plus, this is her car. I don't wanna take it from her. I can find another car.'_

He pulled the door open and he stepped out of the car, approaching the young woman with a toothy grin. "Raven!" He called out to her.

Raven turned to look over her shoulder at him. For a second she hoped that he was calling out to her in order to ask her to stay with him. She hated how much she wanted him to do that. She hated how much she wanted to be wanted in that moment. It wasn't like her. "Yeah?"

"You should keep the car! It's yours."

_'Oh, of course it's about the car.' _"Nah, it's all good! I can find another one." She insisted. "I know how much you like it." Her lips curled up into a playful smile. "Besides, you gotta get to that sister of yours as fast as possible."

"You sure?" Bellamy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I hope we see each other again, Raven!" He said. "Stay safe!"

"Yeah, you too."

With that, Raven watched Bellamy climb back into the yellow Lamborghini and rev the engine loudly before speeding out of the parking lot and down the street. As she watched him disappear she felt like her heart was breaking. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way. She knew that she shouldn't have expected him to ask her to come with him, but she had wanted him to. For some reason.

_'God damn it! What has gotten into me lately!? I don't need him. I don't need anyone.' _

Still, she felt lost. She felt alone. She had no family to find. She had nothing. It was just her against the world like it always had been.

Raven's ears twitched and she furrowed her brow as she heard the sound of an engine in the distance. There was someone driving her way. She squinted her brown eyes in an attempt to see the car and that was when she noticed it was the same yellow Lamborghini. He was driving back to her. Her heart started to race in her chest and her smile stretched from one ear to the other. She didn't understand why she was so excited to see him coming back for her. She didn't know why it meant so much to her, but it did.

The car screeched to a halt in front of her. He was leaning his elbow against the window and he was sticking his head out, smiling at her. The sun was dancing along the freckles on his cheeks and there was a glint of mischief in his brown eyes. "You didn't think I'd actually leave you in Kansas, did ya?"

She did.

Bellamy laughed. "Come on, get in the damn car."

_**'Some Days, You'll Feel Alive,**_

_**Other Days, You'll Feel Like You've Died.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I want to thank all of you that are reading this fic and leaving reviews and encouraging me to keep on writing! :)) Y'all mean the world to me! Seriously! Hopefully y'all like this next chapter as well! How do you feel about the Flarke moment in the car? Poor Clarke :(( Poor Abby! Abby is actually one of my favorite characters on the show so that scene was very hard for me to write! Did y'all enjoy the Rellamy scene? Happy to see her going with to find Octavia? Should be introducing both Octavia and Lincoln soon! :)) **

**Thank you all so very much for reading! Y'all are wonderful! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
